Dos veces de mí para ti
by Laura Paty
Summary: Una entidad divide a Souichi en la parte controladora y la parte de los deseos con tal de que consigan aprender algo muy importante. Historia en dos partes.
1. parte 1

**Dos veces de mí para ti.**

Tras años de observar a los seres de la creación, me había percatado de muchas cosas sobre los sentimientos y el amor. Mi deber como una entidad más allá del tiempo y del espacio se habían tornado entretenidas. Conocer a las criaturas con raciocinio que tenían facultades para comprender algo distinto de las acciones reproductoras y cambiaban aquellos actos de placer en algo mucho más complejo; en dónde las mismas almas, se unen en una conexión especial que inminentemente se encuentran una y otra vez en los confines del espacio. Estas almas capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de encontrarse infinitamente, me hicieron comprender que algo mucho más grande que yo y que cualquier otra cosa que existiera, se cernía en aquellos que volvían infinitamente para unirse, para amarse y vivir simplemente. Había tantos y tantos seres racionales que conforme pasaban los años se iban encontrando y una vez que esto ocurría, nunca nacían lejos uno del otro.

Entonces conocí a ese par, sus mentes, sus cuerpos tenían armonía; una resonancia que me llamaba a observarlos desde el plano de la existencia donde yo habito. Porque soy real y he existido desde que todo tiene una causa y efecto.

En el tercer planeta de cierto sistema solar, me gustaba mucho mirar la vida desarrollarse, ahí fue donde los hallé. Distintas historias surgían sobre ellos pues en el momento en que esos seres que se han nombrado como humanos y consiguieron una inteligencia sobresaliente con respecto a las otras criaturas de ese mundo, yo los vi brillar. Está por demás que he sido percibido por esos seres y me han nombrado de distintas maneras, algunos han sabido entender mis mensajes y otros simplemente me han ignorado. Pero mi curiosidad por esas almas que surgían y que volvían, me hacía permanecer mirando e interviniendo cuando tuve oportunidad.

Cómo me ha costado tener que ver sus vidas extinguirse, a veces he intervenido, aunque otras he tenido que dejar a la naturaleza seguir su curso, ya que todo tenía ciclos y me fue difícil pero importante aprenderlo.

Así que aquí estaba yo, mirando como ese par habían vuelto y crecían uno lejos del otro. Ya antes les había ocurrido, aunque una u otra circunstancia los atraía a verse y mirar en el fondo del corazón para brillar en par. Ellos eran un motor para mi curiosidad, para pensar que lejos, muy lejos y distante; quizá en otro universo podría existir una entidad similar a mí que podría mirar dentro de mí y resplandecer. Pero esta vez, las cosas no parecían funcionar, uno de ellos estaba fragmentado, la vida que le había tocado parecía manchar su interior de oscuridad, sin poder mirar el interior radiante de su compañero. No le tomé importancia, creí que podrían entenderlo con el paso de los años, hasta que me fastidié puesto que cada vez que llegaba el día de san Valentín, Morinaga rogaba por un poco de amor y todo le salía mal.

Siete largos años de conocerse y dos viviendo juntos, el chico de cabellera azulada había intentado celebrar esa fecha, dando algunos ruegos que yo podía escuchar y que sin duda escuchaba. Pero no quería y no debía intervenir con esos seres tan frágiles, debería simplemente percibirlos, estudiarlos y maravillarme con esas sensaciones suyas.

Cada vez que el día de san Valentín se aproximaba había sido un total fracaso para Tetsuhiro. Las cosas nunca iban bien días antes y al llegar esa fecha todo se tornaba terrible, no había romance, ni besos dulces, ni nada.

La primera vez acababan de encontrarse nuevamente, sólo uno de ellos notó esa conexión, Morinaga Tetsuhiro y rogó en lo profundo de sus deseos el tener un poco de atención de Tatsumi Souichi, sin embargo fue ignorado una y otra vez. Sin mermar su convicción logró acercarse a él, pero cada vez que esa fecha llegó, sus sueños y anhelos parecían romperse mientras continué escuchando sus lamentos, en los que parecía recordar algo de lo que no debería, algo que sólo yo sabía. Al quinto año de conocerse, habían logrado hallar el camino a hacer brillar su unión, pero fue un fiasco, ya que Souichi negó sus sentimientos. Sabía que florecían dentro de él con cada beso y cada caricia que lo unían a Tetsuhiro. No obstante el renegar de ello, cambió en oscuridad cada parte y contaminó lentamente la luz de Morinaga, que comenzó a conformarse y olvidar poco a poco que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Las pocas muestras de afecto lo dejaron congelado, frío y en un estado de conformismo que no les permitió ser lo que eran. Había sexo y amor de vez en cuando y unos cuantos besos, pero las demás ocasiones había regaños, golpes e insultos. Ninguno había madurado todavía, se encontraban estancados en un círculo vicioso que de continuar así, si alguno de ellos falleciera, jamás podrían volver a encontrarse.

Siete largos años de conocerse y Tetsuhiro ahora se había marchitado, no veía aquella fecha especial en sus ideas como rebosante de amor, se deprimía he intentaba olvidar los corazones en las decoraciones, los chocolates y por supuesto a las parejas en las calles que le recordaban el fracaso de su amor que jamás sería correspondido. Dentro de él, un dejo de esperanza continuaba un poco, pensando que con determinación quizá un día lograría un «Te quiero», pero únicamente cuando las arrugas surcaran su rostro y el de su amado sempai. De esa forma sus ruegos una vez más llamaron mi atención, parecía decírmelo, percibirme como un buen amigo al que le cuenta cosas y esa tarde dijo algo, un susurro en la soledad de su habitación:

— Lo necesito, y temo que jamás pueda reconocer algo que ha estado en mi alma tatuado desde el primer momento que lo vi.

Pensé que su ánimo mejoraría pero no ocurrió y conforme los días pasaron se deprimió más y más; su entusiasmo se perdió lentamente de su cabeza y pensamientos.

El gran problema de esto es que su sempai lo tenía presente. Miró el calendario y la misma fecha que lograba deprimir a Tetsuhiro, a él le recordó la mirada de ojos verdes, por la cual, justamente esa primera vez que lo había visto le causó incomodidad y claro que su charla inteligente logró interesarlo. Asimismo, la confusión de entregarse a sus deseos, se mermaba lentamente, ocasionando una necesidad de otorgar un poco la retribución que nunca logró salir de su cabeza.

Souichi había descubierto que moría sin la compañía de Tetsuhiro, desde la vez que se marchó a Hamamatsu por trabajo un mes completo. Tatsumi lo obligó aquella vez a aceptar el empleo y le dijo que podría visitarlo los fines de semana, creyendo que todo podría ser igual, pero no era así. Le dolió terriblemente su ausencia y cada día el vacío se intensificó. Nunca supo lo que era el amor hasta perder el de esa persona. Primero lo notó lejano cuando llegaba de Hamamatsu, hablando de sus nuevos amigos, con sonrisas que no iban dirigidas a él. Finalmente entendió que aquellas nuevas amistades mucho más afectuosas que él lo alejarían completamente poco a poco; de manera que todas esas emociones terminaron por forzarlo a pedirle que volviera. En cuanto lo hizo, Morinaga renunció a su empleo en Hamamatsu y consiguió uno en Nagoya. Todo gracias a que se había dado cuenta que podría perderlo no como amigo, sino como una pareja.

Esa vez escuché los ruegos del tirano de frío y olvidadizo corazón, que se comió su orgullo y lo hizo volver. Sin embargo las cosas no mejoraron, la rutina los azoró, aunque las partes resplandecientes que Morinaga perdía, Souichi lograba apropiarse de ellas. La pequeña flor que era el afecto del tirano, creció constantemente trasformando en insoportable el afecto que insistía en salir. Recuerdo haber sentido la profunda ansiedad de las palabras que pretendían salir de Souichi cada vez que el orgasmo se apoderaba de él, o cada vez que los besos de Tetsuhiro y el fuego de esas manos encendían su cuerpo. Las palabras quemaron su garganta pretendiendo escapar pero ahogadas en lo profundo de sus enormes prejuicios. Le parecía absurdo el sentir aquello, tal como una cosa odiosa que daba vueltas una y otra vez en sus pensamientos.

La ilusión faltante en Tetsuhiro, ahora la tenía Tatsumi que no le molestaba igual que siempre, el ver a los enamorados por las calles y con el día de San Valentín como pretexto, pretendía decirle con demasiado alcohol en la sangre, sus sentimientos finalmente.

Graciosamente en la soledad de su habitación lo dijo una vez en voz alta, a lo cual se propinó un golpe a sí mismo, sintiéndose estúpido ante sus sentimientos. Pretendía acostumbrarse a decirlo para que no fuera a sonar como obligado, sino de manera natural.

Supuse que pronto las cosas cambiarían y todo el amor podría salir a flote. Escuche al chico Tatsumi decir los «Te amo» con naturalidad cada vez más, no obstante, algo que no debió suceder, ocurrió mientras Souichi dijo esa frase a solas en su cuarto y fue que Morinaga lo escuchó por casualidad.

Su corazón se rompió, supuso que en el teléfono se lo decía a otra persona y sin esperar por alguna respuesta, jamás deseo aclarar el asunto. Curiosamente la fecha para decirle, sería al día siguiente, el día de san Valentín. Un chico despechado como él no pensó usando la cabeza, tampoco es que yo lo culpe, puesto que ha sido muy paciente los últimos años.

Así que los vi nuevamente a punto de separar sus caminos. Morinaga decidió marcharse, ya había sido suficiente sufrimiento para varias vidas, al menos eso expresaba desde cada poro, con cada lágrima que terminaba de corromper ese vínculo que creí invencible. Imaginé que podría solucionarse, todavía quería creer que si alguien podía reparar todo eran ellos.

Muy temprano, Souichi tenía la intensión de decirle que pretendía pasar la tarde a su lado, incluso iba a dejar sus labores con tal de preparar algunas cosas en el departamento con tal de recibirlo con comida, alcohol y cosas que pudieran agradarle. Sus nervios y emoción carcomían al tirano que moría lentamente y se presentaba en su lugar una persona más accesible. Pero ya era tarde, tarde para Tetsuhiro que había perdido la fe, su mirada no reflejó aquella mañana nada, sólo el vacío.

— ¿Morinaga? — Preguntó Tatsumi entusiasmado justo durante el desayuno. Sin embargo al mirar en el hueco del corazón de su compañero, sintió el gélido viento llegar hasta él.

— ¿Qué sucede sempai?

Un palpitar extraño se hizo presente en el tirano, que lo atemorizó antes de poder preguntar. Los ojos verdes que siempre reflejaban sentimientos de amor se habían marchado. Sólo un corazón unido a otro, podía notar esa vacuidad. A pesar de eso las palabras salieron.

— ¿Tienes algo qué hacer por la tarde?

Esa pregunta ya había sido hecha otras veces y Tetsuhiro como un buen creyente, había supuesto que era una invitación a una cita, algo que esta vez era completamente cierto. No obstante la pesadez y la penumbra que se cernía sobre su espíritu lo hizo suponer que seguramente era una petición para ayudarlo en el laboratorio, por lo cual respondió:

— De hecho sí. Lo he pensado y creo que tengo que marcharme.

— ¿Ir a dónde? ¿Tienes planes con tus amigos del trabajo?

— No sempai, yo creo que debo irme de este departamento. Esto que tenemos me lastima, necesito encontrar un camino lejos de usted. Así que comenzaré a empacar esta misma tarde y no puedo ir a ayudarle más en el laboratorio.

La compostura parecía salirse de los ojos asombrados del tirano, que con una máscara de enfado respondió:

— ¿Estás pensando en huir? ¿Por qué te vas ahora?

— No soporto más todo esto. Has sido cruel por no dejarme ir antes o yo he sido muy tonto por creer que un día me correspondería.

Las lágrimas salieron de ambos, el tirano salió al instante para proteger la fragilidad de Souichi. A pesar de tener las lágrimas resbalando, se recompuso y olvidó que él correspondía, que él sentía. Tenía que ser fuerte y aceptar la realidad, siempre había sido así, podía ser un hombre práctico que se llevaría a la tumba esos sentimientos, preferiría morir a decirlo.

— Tú lo aceptaste desde el principio y yo no volveré a detenerte.

El enorme orgullo había hablado por él, aunque su corazón se rompía.

El tiempo se había detenido justo ahí, yo había paralizado las cosas y observé dentro de ambos, la calidez que se apagaba, la ternura y el amor se cubrían con sombras. No iba a permitir eso, me enfadé, pues si ellos finalizaban lo suyo, no habría esperanza para un ente solitario como yo. Los admiré en la distancia y me habían conmovido tantas veces. ¿Cómo era posible verlos tomar caminos separados?

Pero este día tenía algo particular, la magia volaba en el aire y muchos humanos conocían la leyenda de un ser que intervenía uniendo parejas, ese era yo. No pretendí usar el poder que modificaba los destinos, pero no podía soportar que el tirano se quedara sin hacer nada, siendo que él había causado todo este desastre. Nunca pude mancillar el libre albedrío de los humanos, esta magia era peligrosa cada vez que se usaba. Por milenios sentí los agradecimientos pero mucho más los reproches por ayudar a los humanos con sus destinos, no obstante era capaz de ponerlos a prueba cada vez que consideré indispensable aquello. Así fue que una idea macabra surgió dentro de mí. Si el tirano había impedido a Souichi decirle los deseos de su corazón, usé mi facultad para separarlos.

Fraccionando el tiempo, me aproximé a su espalda mientras se había levantado abruptamente de su silla en la mesa y Morinaga miraba su plato de arroz. Lo toqué y forcé la energía que me cubría para hacerla salir, sujeté sus hombros y con un destello de poder los dividí, mis fuerzas se perdieron un instante cuando logré materializar dos de ellos. Lo que Freud llamaría «súper yo» con el factor de control, el tirano; lleno de prejuicios y dudas que habían quedado del lado derecho y tomado forma propia. Del lado izquierdo estaba Souichi con los deseos y la pasión que sobresalían, pero también lleno de los sentimientos de abandono.

El tiempo volvió a su cauce, mi agotada forma se había paralizado extrañamente al usar ese tipo de magia. Entonces me quedé ahí observando los atónitos ojos de Morinaga que no perdieron de vista a sus dos sempais.

— ¿Sempai?

El tirano respondió:

— ¿Ahora que más quieres? No me dirás que pretendes que te ayude a empacar.

De inmediato Souichi se arrojó al suelo hecho un mar de lágrimas. El tirano lo miró con altanería y lo jaló gritando:

— A ti qué te ocurre, deja de llorar que me avergüenzas. No puedo permitir que te comportes así. Pero si yo estoy aquí ¿por qué también estoy acá?

— Todo es tu culpa, ¿por qué no me has dejado decirle? — Gritó en un sollozo Souichi que continuó en el piso sujetando su rostro.

Como era de esperarse, Morinaga cayó al piso desmayado, la impresión había sido demasiada. Dos sempais frente a él era algo que sin duda aterraría a cualquiera.

La cabeza que azotó en el suelo hizo reaccionar a Souichi que se levantó corriendo hasta tomarlo en sus brazos.

— Hay que abofetearlo para despertarlo, permíteme hacerlo. — Expresó el tirano con malicia en sus ojos miel.

— No te atrevas, no volverás a lastimarlo mientras yo esté libre. — Lo sujetó con ternura entre sus brazos, tembló con emoción. Los cuentos de hadas que estaban presentes en sus fantasías infantiles, surgieron para pensar en despertarlo con un beso.

Mientras unió sus labios apasionadamente sobre los de Morinaga que continuaba desmayado, la voz del tirano parado frente a ellos, regañó:

— Qué sucias y desagradables cosas se te ocurren, tienes que golpearlo o arrojarle agua para hacerlo reaccionar. No seas infantil, ya sabes que él es resistente. Voy por agua y lo despertaré así, si no lo sueltas se las arrojaré a ambos.

Los besos tiernos que se unían mientras Souichi lamía sus propios labios humedeciéndolos para hacer más suave la sensación, una y otra vez fueron dados hasta que abrió sus ojos Tetsuhiro. Se sintió en el paraíso, su sempai lo sujetaba amorosamente y le daba pequeños besitos uno tras otro. Un sólo instante bastaba para olvidarse de su enfado y su dolor, inmerso en los cálidos brazos que no cesaron en la ternura que jamás había experimentado. Creyó por instantes que eso podía ser uno de los tantos sueños que solía tener con su sempai entregando su amor, mucho más puesto que antes de desmayarse había sido capaz de ver a dos de ellos. Todo eso lo convenció de que sus sucias fantasías de tener a dos del mismo, para hacerse el amor siendo tres, habían fracturado su cordura.

El tirano llegó a la cocina con mucho enfado, odiaba a Morinaga por intentar marcharse y se odiaba a sí mismo por sentir amor, pero esos sentimientos tiernos se habían perdido en su otra parte que estaba dispuesta a entregarse en la más melosa retribución. Apresuradamente cogió una jarra de agua y la llenó a tope empapando a ambos chicos en el suelo.

— ¡Más les vale dejar de hacer esas sucias cosas! ¡Malditos homos!

En un impulso de sus manos sobre el suelo, Tetsuhiro se apartó de los brazos de Souichi y los observó a ambos a cierta distancia.

— Creo que finalmente enloquecí. — Expresó sin dejar de parpadear un instante.

— ¿Por qué nos tratas así? Nunca me dejas ser feliz, jamás había sentido esta tranquilidad y es gracias a que estás lejos de mí. — Souichi le dijo con tristeza al tirano que lo miró con desdén.

— ¿Tranquilidad? Eso es justo lo que yo siento sin tus dudas, sin esa sensación desagradable que me causan tus emociones amorosas que detesto. Ahora creo que puedes ayudarle a mudarse mientras yo voy a trabajar, alguien tiene que ser responsable aquí y sin duda no eres tú. Menos mal que no tengo que volver a ser usado de esas formas desagradables, me han dado repulsión tantas veces.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! Jamás he sentido algo como desagrado, sólo estaba confundido.

— ¡Un segundo! — Gritó Morinaga deteniendo la discusión entre sus sempais. Con las miradas de ambos sobre él, la del tirano con disgusto y la de Souichi con ternura, continuó: — ¿Esto no es un sueño?

— No me canso de decírtelo, este tipo es en verdad un idiota. No sé qué cosa puedes verle. Ahora si me disculpan, es tarde y debo ir a trabajar. — Refunfuñó el tirano.

Caminó a su habitación dejando a Souichi, que se acercó a Tetsuhiro lentamente, el cual se levantó y dio un par de pasos retrocediendo, hasta topar con la pared.

— Permíteme explicarte lo que yo creo que ocurrió.

— No sempai, de verdad creo que estoy enloqueciendo. — Comenzó a respirar aceleradamente hiperventilándose nuevamente.

Con un gesto de amabilidad tocó su rostro con la mano y sonriendo le dijo:

— Respira profundo y relájate Tetsuhiro. Sientes mi mano, soy yo Souichi, no tengas miedo de mí.

— ¡Pero sempai! ¡Hay otro igual a usted en su habitación!

— Tú eres muy listo Tetsuhiro. Respira tranquilo y analiza las cosas, yo no soy él y él no soy yo; pero somos uno, que por alguna razón se ha separado. Y me alegro, yo no quiero que te vayas. Dijiste que no puedo corresponderte pero no es verdad, te amo Tetsuhiro, te amo tanto que moriría si te vas.

— ¡Esto no es verdad! ¡Tú no eres sempai! ¡Jamás me dirías mi nombre! Esto es un error. ¡Nunca dirías algo así! Aléjate de mí que con esa apariencia, me duele escuchar eso que nunca pudo decirme él.

De inmediato el tirano que había recogido sus cosas para la universidad, los observó con una mirada fría y gustoso del resultado que obtenía Souichi les dijo:

— ¿Te lo dije o no? Morinaga es un completo imbécil. Sabía que algo así ocurriría si te dejaba decir esas cosas absurdas. Mejor ayúdalo a empacar, así se irá antes y podremos arreglar nuestro problema solos. No sabe reconocerte porque en verdad nunca ha estado enamorado de ti. Le gusta ser maltratado, lo que siempre ha querido es la repetición infinita de los rechazos de su familia, a través de mí por supuesto. Nunca le ha gustado eso de la amistad y el afecto, son sólo estupideces que la gente inventa y que crecen dentro de uno mismo como falsedades.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! Si no me reconoce es porque tú me has mantenido prisionero, pero él me ha visto cada vez que le he dado un beso, cuando me he entregado y cada vez que ha mirado mis ojos cuando lo he extrañado. Además no quiero volver a unirme a ti, no quiero que vuelvas a impedirme sentir o amar.

— No me refería a ese problema, sabes que tampoco quiero volver a tenerte dentro de mí. Eres odioso, finalmente puedo pensar con claridad y no escucho tu voz dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Me refiero a nuestra vida, ¿cómo haremos para ir a trabajar ambos? Con esa cabeza hueca que tienes, seguramente harías las cosas mal. Eres igual que Morinaga, un estorbo.

— ¿Ese es tu gran problema? Puedes ir tú, no me importa el trabajo, la universidad u otra cosa que no sea Tetsuhiro o sentirme libre y feliz. Tengo tantas cosas para hacer, que jamás me has dejado, que tardaré una vida en realizarlas.

— Ya veo, ni creas que voy a mantener a un haragán como tú.

Morinaga no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿en verdad ambos eran uno mismo? ¿Partes distintas de un todo? Sin embargo, Souichi tenía razón y no era capaz de reconocerlo puesto que el tirano había mermado su personalidad, lo tenía fuertemente atrapado dentro de sí y el control que ejercía era capaz de casi desaparecerlo.

— Sempai, espera un poco. — Expresó dirigiéndose al tirano que con una mirada de molestia respondió:

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? Tengo que ir a trabajar y este haragán seguro responderá tus dudas, a mí en realidad no me importan. Puedes irte del departamento y mientras más pronto mejor.

Una vez dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y azotó la puerta con disgusto al salir del lugar. Souichi se tumbó al suelo sin voluntad, el amor de su vida no era capaz de reconocerlo, en verdad Morinaga estaba atado a su parte tiránica y quizá tenía razón al decir que la relación que por tantos años llevaban era una falsedad y estaba sujeto al tirano, para recibir el rechazo infinito al que sus padres lo habían sometido, como una forma repetir patrones histéricos.

Morinaga había entendido una cosa, su sempai jamás le habría dicho una cosa tan tajante para que se marchara. Así que dudoso, se aproximó al lloroso hombre en el piso que decía ser parte de su sempai.

— ¿De verdad eres una parte de mi sempai?

— Déjame morir aquí mismo, no tiene sentido si no me reconoces. Y por favor deja de decirme sempai, siento que lo llamas a él cada vez que lo dices. Por si no lo sabes tengo un nombre y puedes usarlo. Deberías usarlo desde hace años, ¿No se supone que somos amigos? — Al decir aquello sus lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos como si fuera un pequeño mimado que se sentía perdido de pronto.

Con más dudas que respuestas, Morinaga se le ocurrió preguntar eso que atormentaba su corazón, así sabría de una vez por todas si su sempai, era en realidad ese individuo llorón que lo confundía más que otra cosa; pero que tampoco podría ser el hombre frío y sin corazón que se había marchado a trabajar.

— ¿Podría dejar de llorar un poco y responder a mis dudas?

— Sólo si me dices Sou-chan. — Un puchero expectante apareció en los ojos llorosos del chico de cabellera larga y rubia.

Tetsuhiro se sonrojó al instante, decirle Souichi era algo que anhelaba para denotar la confianza entre ambos, aunque decirle el honorífico más meloso, casi como si fuera un pequeñuelo, lo avergonzó en definitiva. A pesar de eso, no iba a perder la oportunidad, ya fuera a marcharse o no.

— Sou…chan.

— ¿Qué necesitas Tetsu-chan?

Incluso Morinaga tenía un límite ante cosas así, casi escupía el hígado de tanta azúcar, mucho más por el par de ojos que parecían ser adorables. Se crispó un poco y respondió:

— Bueno es que ayer escuché que usted le decía a alguien en el celular «Te amo». Yo quería saber ¿a quién le decía eso?

— ¿En el celular? Tiene semanas que no uso ese aparato, a él le desagrada hablar con otras personas, sólo soporta hacerlo contigo y con su familia de cuando en cuando. Ahora que recuerdo, tengo tantas cosas que decirle a Kana-chan y a la tía Matsuda.

— Si no las decía en el celular ¿Entonces a quién las decía?

— Para ti por supuesto. Él me ha dejado salir un poco, me la vivo molestándolo con tal de expresarte lo mucho que te amo, así que finalmente parecía permitirme decirlo. Pero estábamos practicando para hacerlo bien, no podía sonar extraño. Sólo quería que fuera perfecto y hacerte feliz.

— ¿Hacerme feliz? No lo sé. ¿Cómo puedo creerle? Él parece ser más sempai que usted. Es tan extraño, no parece real. Debo estar soñando. Es que usted es idéntico, su rostro, su piel, sus labios y la voz, pero no es usted en sus gestos, en su forma de hablar, ni de referirse a mí.

— Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, recuerdo cada parte de nuestras vidas, ¿pero sabes cuales recuerdo mejor? Esas veces que he sido libre para amarte.

Con esas palabras Morinaga sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, aunque no iba darle pistas para explicar algo que exclusivamente su sempai sabría sobre su relación. Con temor pensó en decir algo que ameritaría ser golpeado por su verdadero sempai y lo articuló con timidez:

— Sempai… la primera vez que nosotros… Bueno… ¿cómo ocurrió y por qué?

Souichi sonrió seguro de lo que respondería, recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había sentido a Morinaga dentro de él y aunque le había dolido un poco la profunda y avasalladora forma en la que había sido tomado, recordó que la amistad había crecido mucho más aquella vez, en medio de la pasión que sentía brotar en muchas formas desde esa primera ocasión.

— No voy a responder nada si sigues diciéndome de esa forma tan impersonal. Dime tal como te pedí. A él puedes decirle así pero a mí no.

— Sou-chan … Nuestra primera vez …

— Nuestra primera vez fue porque me bebí una botella que tenía algo que me excitó demasiado. Yo te quería mucho y me gustaba tenerte cerca pero a él le parecía, que era malo eso que podía sentir por ti. Sin embargo esa vez, mientras tú me hiciste notar que eso se sentía tan bien y me hiciste el amor, me sentí tan tranquilo sin escuchar sus regaños. Finalmente podíamos ser nosotros, tú y yo solos para disfrutar ese enorme placer, que me había sido negado por tanto tiempo. Fuiste tú quien me enseñó que esas cosas podían sentirse asombrosamente y gracias a ti, aprendí poco a poco que esas sensaciones que me ahogaban, son el amor que tengo por ti.

La emoción era demasiada, Morinaga tenía una confesión real de al menos una parte de su sempai. Había dicho cosas que únicamente sabían ambos, y por demás, cosas que no tenía idea había sentido su adorado sempai. Su amado Sou-chan al recibir la calidez de la mirada de ojos verdes, sujetó sus manos con devoción y preguntó:

— ¿Ahora me crees?

— Sem… Sou-chan, ¿tú y él? ¿Por qué?

De inmediato, los labios ávidos de placer, de amor, se unieron a los de Tetsuhiro sin decir una palabra más. Tenía una urgencia más grande que responder a más preguntas, requería tenerlo para él solamente, sin el tirano, sin restricciones. Y así lo besó, con Morinaga ahogándose de amor, recibía besos y más besos ansiosos, desesperados, que se escuchaban ruidosos pero que se sentían ardientes y apasionados en ambas bocas de esos chicos. Sus manos traviesas que no tenían un freno, bajaron por el torso de su compañero hasta acariciar sobre los pantalones.

— Ah… sempai…no… esto es muy raro. No eres tú. — Detuvo la mano que tocaba sus pantalones.

— Pero si soy yo, te conozco perfectamente, sé que te excitan hasta las más tímidas caricias que he logrado liberar de él. Si con un beso puedes ponerte así, es por mí, por lo que siento por ti, porque me correspondes a mí y no a él. Quiero tenerte dentro de mí, quiero que me hagas correrme hasta olvidar mi propio nombre, hasta que tus ojos digan que no pueden más y caigas rendido de amor.

No iba detenerse más, mucho menos porque Souichi no esperó por la respuesta verbal y ansiaba comprobar si Tetsuhiro era tan sensible como él tras de la oreja. Así que como un vampiro lo tomó en brazos, lamió, chupeteó y mordisqueó la oreja de su amante produciendo gemidos incontrolables. Las manos de Morinaga apretaron la espalda de Souichi dejándolo hacer.

Definitivamente las cosas parecían funcionar, la pasión, el deseo quitaron un poco de aquellas sombras de oscuridad que el tirano llevaba consigo, no obstante sólo la mitad del alma estaba encendida y brillante. La parte controladora en la escuela, desafortunadamente ardía de deseo, pues podía sentir un poco aquellas cosas que ocurrían con Souichi.

La pasión sin freno que se desató en besos en el apartamento, le causó una erección a los tres. El tirano en la universidad tuvo que prácticamente correr a uno de los sanitarios mientras sus asistentes lo observaron encorvado, sudando y cubriendo sus pantalones a la altura de su erección. Aquellas poderosas emociones que podía sentir uno de los sempai, el otro también la recibió, a causa del vínculo de amor que los unía a los tres. De esa forma, el tirano se sujetó fuertemente a la realidad, con tal de no correrse sin haber tocado su propio cuerpo. En el sanitario casi podía sentir las caricias e incluso gimió un par de veces, apretó sus manos sobre uno de los lavabos poniendo agua en su rostro, sin obtener éxito en bajar la fiebre de placer que recorría apresuradamente cada latido de su corazón, irrigando con fuerza todo su cuerpo, mucho más esa zona que apretaba en sus pantalones. Las ansias de tocarse se volvieron urgentes, las resistió respirando apresuradamente y mandando maldiciones a su otra mitad en la casa.

Morinaga había perdido el juicio luego de esa lengua y dientes en su oreja, definitivamente olvidó su tristeza y enojo. No le cupo la menor duda, cuando su amado sempai le dijo al oído algo que jamás esperó escuchar:

— Tetsu-chan quiero que pongas tus dedos en esa parte que me hace correr sin tocarme por delante.

No aguardó por otra palabra, si era un sueño iba a disfrutarlo y si no lo era, se quedaría con ese Sou-chan que lo amaba y que lo deseaba con locura. Olvidó que tenía que ir a trabajar y levantó en brazos a su meloso hombre hasta la habitación, en medio de más besos que no dejó de recibir un solo instante. En aquella habitación sólo se escuchaban los «te amo» como susurros apresurados en medio de cada respiración con los besos.

Lo bajó de sus brazos frente a la cama mientras las palabras fueron dichas:

— Tetsu-chan dime que me amas. — Preguntó Souichi al tiempo que ambos se retiraban sus ropas.

— Te amo sempai.

— Dime que me amas a mí, por favor. — Lo miró un instante en el que no realizó ningún movimiento. Morinaga se arrojó a sus brazos y lo tumbó directo a la cama.

— Te amo Sou-chan, te amo, te amo…

La lujuria cubría por completo a Tetsuhiro, pude notar que si bien, su corazón estaba herido por tantos malos tratos pasados, tenía la facultad para sanar. Envuelto en el placer de vincularse, a sólo una parte del amor de su vida, no restauraba por completo el corazón que estaba comenzado a oscurecerse, sin embargo posibilitaba que sucediera.

Bajó en besos por el torso intentado chupetear las tetillas cuando fue interrumpido.

— ¡Demonios Tetshu-chan! ¡Baja ahora y mételo en tu boca!

Obedeció sin rechistar abriendo su garganta, recibiendo el miembro que palpitaba y se movía en medio de placenteras sensaciones. Por más que lo metió e hizo uso de sus trucos que normalmente lo hacían correrse, el presemen salía y los quejidos aumentaban, sin conseguir el orgasmo que tanto deseaba Souichi. Ese problema era una consecuencia de que su otra mitad se contenía, mordía su propia piel con tal de no obtener el orgasmo, algo que le parecía inadecuado, una falla en su propio cuerpo que debería olvidar, la cual era sin duda, que podía ser un receptáculo de sensaciones placenteras.

— Di que me amas Tetsu-chan. — Volvió a insistir cuando observó a Morinaga asombrado de no haberlo hecho correrse.

— Te amo.

— ¿Puedes poner tus dedos ahí? ¡Por el amor de Dios hazme venirme ya!

Humedeció dos de sus dedos con saliva y los deslizó con un muy dispuesto hombre que abrió sus piernas, casi mandonamente exigiendo más placer.

Una sonrisa y el mirar salvaje del chico con cabellos azules se presentó. No era un reto para él estimular hasta el orgasmo a un hombre tan sensible como su amante, y supuso que estaba conteniéndose para recibir esas caricias privadas sobre su punto dulce. De esa forma, movió sus dedos encontrando la próstata, sin perder un solo instante de vista al chico de sus sueños, lo observó sujetar las sábanas y gemir descontroladamente.

— Más fuerte, hazlo más fuerte. — pidió Souichi a las caricias de Morinaga.

Entre tanto en el sanitario, el tirano no podía más, sabía que su orgasmo era inminente y no permitiría a esa parte molesta suya disfrutar de su culminación, por lo que se metió a uno de los cubículos del sanitario y apretó la punta de su miembro junto con la base, con tal de impedir que el orgasmo se presentara.

Tembló casi inmerso en esas sensaciones intolerantes pero resistió, no permitiría ser dominado por algo que no debería existir en el mundo.

Morinaga no comprendía como su sempai no se corría todavía, supuso que era cuestión de tiempo, ya que las pulsaciones en sus dedos tan rítmicas, le denotaban el orgasmo que se avecinaba en Souichi.

— ¡Demonios hazme correrme ya! ¡Qué esperas!

Lo metió en su boca nuevamente moviendo sus dedos y ni así obtuvo éxito. Lo sacó de su boca y Souichi parecía totalmente ido, sudoroso, con su piel y su cuerpo en un color apiñonado por la circulación tan acelerada de su sangre.

— ¡Vamos date prisa que me estoy volviendo loco! — gritó Souichi.

No sólo era él, Morinaga estaba demasiado excitado, tanto que requería meterlo de forma ruda y así lo hizo. Subió las piernas de su amante hasta sus hombros y con ambas manos, levantó su cadera entrando con un poco de resistencia aunque el gesto de placer y los gemidos le impedían detenerse de continuar.

Resultaba increíble, parecía que su sempai estaba corriéndose por la forma de moverse, su estreches pulsaba sobre su pene y lo hacía totalmente irresistible.

— Esto es demasiado sempai, si se mueve así no voy a aguantar mucho.

— ¡Morinaga! ¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Muévete a prisa ya! — Le había gritado su apellido pues sabía que el chico respondía mucho mejor a sus demandas, si lo nombraba así.

El orgasmo de Tetsuhiro tuvo que ser contenido a las pocas embestidas, deteniéndose abruptamente con Souichi sujetando su espalda y encajando sus dedos.

— ¡Ah! Mmmm… ¿Por qué te detienes? Sigue… hazlo, quiero que te corras junto conmigo.

— ¡Oh sempai! Es que me voy a correr, sin usted si dice esas cosas y se mueve así.

— Entonces ayúdame y hazme venir duro.

— Ya deje de contenerse sempai, yo sé que ya se hubiera venido un par de veces. Me desespera también.

— No soy yo, debe ser él.

Morinaga conocía perfectamente el cuerpo de su amado y sabía que la posición en la que podía estimularlo todavía más, era si lo colocaba boca abajo apoyado sobre sus rodillas. Salió de su interior y le ordenó:

— Date vuelta y verás que no podrá resistirse más.

El trasero de su sempai se aproximó hasta él y lo penetró con fuerza. Bajó la mano acariciando su cadera y luego sujetando su pene. Estimuló friccionando la punta con sus dedos, subiendo y bajando la mano sobre el tallo del miembro que se movía con anticipación. Con su otra mano acarició las tetillas y los movimientos profundos y acelerados de su cadera los hicieron temblar a los dos. Entonces justo así, bajó a lamer su cuello, detrás de la oreja y embistió sin soportar más el enorme placer que le producía la forma en la que su miembro estaba siendo apretado, al tiempo que las caderas de Souichi golpearon su pelvis.

Un gemido al unísono resonó en la habitación, con un Souichi casi noqueado por esas pasiones tan intensas, finalmente había logrado correrse.

Se dejaron caer en la cama exhaustos, olvidándose que otra cosa existe en el mundo o en el universo.

— ¡Eso fue jodidamente asombroso! No entiendo cómo eres tan bueno en la cama. — Le dijo con respiraciones acortadas.

El tirano estaba enfadado, a pesar de sus esfuerzos casi inhumanos, no había logrado contenerse e incluso había salpicado la pared del sanitario por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Limpió el lugar, su mano y salió casi cayéndose fuera del cubículo hasta los lavabos, intentando recomponerse. Su cabello despeinado, saliva en su boca y el sudor recorriendo su cara, al igual que unas manchas en su camisa. No iba a continuar todo el día esperando porque el par en la cama le trajeran esas sensaciones desagradables. Por lo cual, hecho una fiera caminó a prisa hasta su laboratorio a darle instrucciones a sus kohai, ya que no podía dejarlos a solas sin decirles por lo menos en qué debían de trabajar.

Morinaga traía fuego por dentro al igual que Souichi, así que no tardó ni un minuto en volver a subirse sobre él. Lamió y succionó el pene que se recuperaba de su reciente orgasmo hasta sentirlo duro con muy poco esfuerzo y con su erección recuperándose lo volvió a penetrar. El tirano que les daba algunas indicaciones a sus asistentes, sentado en el escritorio de su laboratorio, se dobló de inmediato envuelto en el placer que su otra parte sentía. No podía correr a ocultarse en el sanitario con aquellas palpitaciones y con el miembro tan duro y expectante, que tembló a pesar de las voces de sus asistentes a coro:

— ¿Sempai está bien?

— Sí, sólo me duele el estómago. ¡Aléjense de mí y comiencen a trabajar!

Encorvado, recargando su cabeza en el escritorio recibió un nuevo orgasmo. Era insoportable, no iba a tolerar más tiempo de aquellas torturas salvajes.

— Voy a mi departamento por medicina para el estómago y regresaré en breve, ¡así que trabajen!

En la habitación, con un par de chicos cansados luego de un nuevo orgasmo, Souichi recibió algo extraño en su cabeza.

— Está furioso. Y en realidad no me importa. — Dijo Souichi a Morinaga que cerraba los ojos aletargado por el sexo. El chico de cabellos rubios se acurrucó abrazando el otro cuerpo desnudo, del que no dudo un sólo segundo, percibir con todos sus sentidos. Olió la piel desnuda, la acarició, observó sus ojos verdes cansados y repartió pequeños besos a lo largo de sus pectorales, probando el sudor salado que en realidad hacía tan real esas emociones, libres de problemas en su cabeza. Suspiró con tranquilidad dejándose llevar por el dulce amor.

— Si a ti no te importa, menos a mí. Vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día, llamaré al trabajo para reportarme enfermo. — Respondió Morinaga con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

— Claro que sí, sólo dame algunos minutos.

Desafortunadamente, el departamento de ellos estaban muy cerca de la universidad, y con un tirano corriendo a prisa no tardó más que diez minutos en arribar.

— ¡Qué demonios creen que hacen par de animales irracionales!

Gritó al entrar, botó sus zapatos y abrió sin pedir permiso la puerta de Morinaga.

— ¡Sucios y desagradables maricas! ¡Cómo se atreven a ponerse a coger a mitad de la mañana, en día laboral! ¡Pero qué asco me da desvergonzados! ¡Están desnudos, son dos hombres, no entienden que esto está muy mal!

Lo ignoraron volviendo a los besos.

— ¡Me van a escuchar ahora!

— ¿O si no qué? — Respondió altaneramente Morinaga.

— Tú deberías estar lejos de aquí. ¡Empaca tus cosas que no quiero volver a verte!

— Él no se va, yo quiero que se quede. — Aseveró Souichi.

— Si no me escuchan voy a molerlos a golpes y los voy a castrar a ambos.

— Somos dos contra uno, no creo que puedas. — Respondió con una sonrisa Souichi.

Un frustrado tirano gritó una última advertencia:

— Si no puedo hacerles nada voy a impedir que sientas, y me castraré yo mismo.

El rostro de Souichi palideció.

— Tranquilo sempai, no hay necesidad de ser tan drástico. — Completó Morinaga: — Es san Valentín y estábamos disfrutando el día. A menos que estés celoso, si quieres podemos arreglarlo, no me molesta que seamos tres.

El rostro de Souichi dejó de mirar al tirano y se ensombreció, parecía que la oscuridad había rodeado el lugar y ambas partes atemorizaron a Morinaga.

La tétrica voz del Souichi surgió:

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Parecía que un inminente golpe le sería dado sobre la cabeza hasta que los lloriqueos de Souichi se escucharon y claro, la respuesta violenta de un bofetón del tirano. Parecía que lo molería a golpes pero justo en ese instante fue detenido por Souichi, que aunque lloroso, sujetó la mano de su contraparte.

— ¡No le pegues más! ¡Detesto que lo maltrates! Aunque sin duda es un tonto.


	2. Parte 2

**De manera atrasada traigo esta dedicatoria para una amiguita que sigue mis historias, Jessica Ximenez, su cumpleaños fue exactamente el 14 de febrero y no pude contactarla. Pero aquí está, te dedico este tierno final y gracias por tus bellos comentarios.**

.

— ¡No le pegues más! ¡Detesto que lo maltrates! Aunque sin duda es un tonto.

— Creo que me voy. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué este tipo es un aprovechado chantajista? — Se detuvo el tirano mirando a Morinaga que seguía desnudo al lado de Souichi, gritándoles: — ¡Qué diablos esperan para taparse!

De inmediato salió sonrojado, a pesar de no tener dentro de sí a los deseos, algo en el tirano parecía avergonzarse de mirar el cuerpo desnudo que tantas veces lo había hecho suyo. Porque los recuerdos de ambas partes estaban compartidos y a pesar de que el descontrolado Souichi se apropiaba de ambos cuando tenían sexo con Morinaga, él también era capaz de percibir las cosas que le hacían. Muy en su interior, estaba enfadado, a razón de que Souichi se había dejado llevar tan fácilmente, y así las dudas nuevamente plagaron su corazón tirano. Le molestaba tener que dejarlos a solas y al mismo tiempo, no iba a permitir que esos tipos melosos, le arruinaran su día de estudio y trabajo, mucho más puesto que salió de improviso del laboratorio dejando a sus asistentes solos.

Dentro de la habitación, Morinaga estaba sorprendido de que por primera vez su sempai lo había defendido y nada más que de sí mismo, de verdad que a veces ese chico suele pensar con sus hormonas. Y esta vez se había pasado, hiriendo a la parte de su sempai que le había declarado su amor. Miró los ojos llorosos de Souichi y la culpa lo rodeo.

El sempai en la habitación se encontraba triste y mucho más al sentirse tan expuesto sin ropa ante su amante de cabellos azules, de inmediato jaló una de las mantas para cubrir su cuerpo y ponerse sus ropas que estaban regadas por el suelo. Se sintió de esa forma, a causa de que Tetsuhiro sugirió compartirlo con su otra mitad. No se trataba de engaño, sino que eso no hacía más que recordarle las palabras de su parte controladora, respecto a que su pareja tenía una relación neurótica con él tirano y no se trataba en realidad de amor.

— ¿A dónde vas Sou-chan?

— Voy a mi habitación, me siento triste.

De inmediato se levantó y lo abrazó por la espalda haciendo algunos mimos con la boca sobre la piel desnuda que tenía a su alcance.

— Sou-chan, lo siento mucho. Sabes que ese también eres tú. ¿Por qué te molesta que lo invitara a pasar el rato?

La honestidad no era el fuerte de Tatsumi, no obstante, sin el tirano para evitarle decir las cosas, ahora libremente expresó aquello que sentía:

— Estás enamorado de él y no de mí. Sabes que eso duele. Te gusta porque te maltrata y yo soy un simple despojo de lo que él es. Soy un llorón miedoso que se esconde tras ese abusivo. Nunca he querido sentirme frágil o ser lastimado de nuevo por alguien a quien quiero y tú lo has logrado. Creo que… me gustaría volver a esconderme tras él.

— No, eso no es verdad. Siempre he sabido que mi tirano tenía un corazón blandito y he amado su corazón, el cual eres tú. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que llegaste a detenerme de irme y estabas preocupado porque no me habías visto en quince días? ¿Ese eras tú verdad? Me detuviste de irme, con esas mismas lágrimas angustiadas que muestras ahora.

— Sí, claro que era yo.

— Aunque lo reconozco, en parte es horrible pero creo que tiene razón y mis padres me enseñaron a buscar una relación donde me hirieran como ellos lo hicieron. Así que enséñame a amarte solo a ti.

Besó la espalda de su sempai y empezó a hacerle cosquillas picando con los dedos las costillas. Inevitablemente la risa se desató y enredados en la sábana de Souichi, regresaron a la cama riendo entre besos juguetones.

El tirano que había salido ensimismado entre sus reflexiones, alargó los momentos recargado en la puerta de su compañero de piso. Mientras reflexionaba, de pronto volvió a escuchar un par de risitas traviesas con besos. No iba a poder detenerse a sí mismo, aunque la opción más calculadora radicaba en Morinaga que parecía amarlo a pesar de ser un tirano, algo que aprovecharía a su favor. La fría y previsora forma de ser, lo hizo tranquilizarse y dejar de lado la ira que era mala consejera y tocó a la puerta pacientemente.

— ¿Morinaga? — Pero nadie abrió, ni respondieron. Le fastidiaba escuchar sus risas y su voz diciendo cosas que jamás se atrevería a decir. Volvió a tocar con más fuerza a la puerta y gritó dejando salir un poco de su irritación:

— Morinaga necesito hablar contigo ¡Ahora!

La puerta se abrió apenas en una rendija.

— ¿Qué sucede sempai?

Del otro lado, Souichi se levantó siguiéndolo y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo que intentaba centrarse en lo que le diría el tirano. Intentó jalar la sábana que lo cubría con tal de hacerlo desistir de hablar con su otra parte, además de restregar su cuerpo desnudo seductoramente con tal de hacerlo evadir cada pensamiento que no fuera por él.

El tirano al ver las manos de su otro yo pasando desvergonzadamente sobre Morinaga, lo enfadó demasiado:

— Necesito hablar contigo unos momentos. Lejos de ese haragán.

— Sou-chan, regreso en unos minutos.

El tirano se exasperó al escuchar un diminutivo tan enfadoso de su propio nombre. Pero se controló con tal de lograr su cometido.

— ¡No te vayas Tetsu-chan! Seguro intentará detenernos. No le hagas caso.

Morinaga se volteó un segundo y le respondió con ternura.

— No te preocupes, regresaré en unos momentos.

Le plantó un pequeño beso en la boca y al oído le dijo:

— Me gustas mucho más tú.

El tirano al escuchar aquella frase, se había exasperado. Sin duda noté ese brillo de amor dentro de su corazón, pues los celos lo obligaron a jalar a Morinaga hasta sacarlo del cuarto.

Una vez en la habitación del tirano, carraspeó un poco controlando a la perfección sus impulsos y le dijo:

— Necesito un favor de ti. Yo sé que ese de ahí te ha nublado el juicio. No te dejes llevar por las cosas fáciles, ¿no se supone que me amas porque soy un desafío para ti?

Por alguna razón las palabras manipuladoras del tirano no eran del todo falsas, sabía justamente qué decirle con tal de obtener lo que buscaba.

Un sorprendido Morinaga, dejó de pensar un momento en volver a la recámara a continuar besuqueándose con Souichi y escuchó al tirano que parecía controlarse sin estallar.

— ¿Qué necesita sempai?

El tirano casi sonríe de saber que su treta había funcionado, por lo que habló seriamente:

— Sabes que el trabajo es muy importante para mí y si ustedes hacen eso yo sufro las consecuencias. Así que te lo pediré sólo una vez. ¿Podrías dejar de ser un sucio pervertido y permitirme trabajar en paz? Si no entiendes de buena forma voy a ayudarte a entender y sabes que puedo fastidiarte la vida. Además ese trabajo solía ser el tuyo también ¿No te parece importante ya?

Los amenazantes ojos miel contuvieron su propio enfado apretando los puños.

— ¿De verdad te molesta lo que hagamos? ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo también puedo sentir eso que ustedes hacen. Es inmoral, desagradable y sucio entre dos hombres.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que si yo fuera una mujer estaría bien para ti que ocurriera?

— ¡Qué tonterías dices! ¿Crees que debido a que me dividí también tú te podrás cambiar de sexo?

— ¿Y qué si ocurriera? ¿Tú me corresponderías y no sólo él?

Las palabras serias entraron en su cabeza intentando imaginarlo, si algo había dentro del tirano era una capacidad calculadora sin las emociones tiernas desbordadas. Un instante llegó a su cabeza cambiarlo y le repugnó mucho más el saberlo cambiado que todo aquello por lo que había renegado alguna vez.

— ¡Qué cosas absurdas dices! Yo no me refería a ese detalle, te sales a otro tema que no tengo tiempo de tratar. Lo que me enfada es que no puedo concentrarme con una erección en el trabajo. ¿Qué sentirías tú en mi lugar con algo así avergonzándote?

— De acuerdo sempai, lo entiendo, ¿pero los besos los siente también? ¿O las caricias? ¿Eso si podemos hacerlo sin molestarlo?

— Haz lo que quieras, menos lo que te he pedido. ¿Podrás controlarlo? ¿Podrás controlarte tú?

— ¿Y qué me darás si mantengo las cosas frías?

— ¡Qué clase de desagradable chantaje tienes en mente!

— Ninguno. Lo único que quiero es que se porte bien con nosotros, conmigo. No quiero más gritos, ni golpes. Y no me iré de casa, me voy a quedar aquí sin que vuelva a pedirme que me vaya.

— Pero si tú fuiste el que dijo que quería irse. A mí no me culpes de tus decisiones. Y deja de distraerme que han pasado ya demasiados minutos aquí y tengo que regresar a trabajar.

— Adelante sempai, haga su trabajo.

Un enfadado tirano caminó hasta su habitación a cambiarse la camisa y los calzoncillos sucios con su propia semilla. No obstante se regodeó de lo que acababa de hacerle a su parte descontrolada. Tendría que portarse bien, justo como cuando eran una sola persona.

Morinaga era un chico bastante listo, sabía de hecho que era muy débil ante un Souichi que mostrara un poco de aceptación, mucho más a uno que pidiera a gritos las cosas que él siempre deseaba. Suspiró pensando en un buen plan o justificación que lo hicieran volver a su habitación, sin acabar en la cama nuevamente teniendo sexo. No iba a decepcionar a ninguna parte de su querido sempai, de manera que al entrar recibió un par de besos y sonriente separó a Souichi que de inmediato frunció el ceño y preguntó:

— ¿Ese manipulador te ha convencido no es así? ¿Ya no vamos a tener sexo? Sabes que a mí siempre me ha dicho qué hacer y tú haciéndole caso cuando te dejo ser libre para que me hagas lo que quieras… De verdad lo que tú quieras.

Morinaga tragó saliva pensando en un sinfín de cosas que podría hacerle a su sempai, si le permitía cualquier cosa.

— ¿Y bien qué harás Tetsuhiro? ¿A quién vas a escuchar? Por tu cara diría que tienes muchas cosas pensadas que sé que me gustarán.

Las perversiones de Morinaga se detuvieron al tener a Souichi observándolo de cerca y sugerente soltó la sábana que cubría a su amante de cabellos azulados de la cintura para abajo. Con audacia respondió usando la cabeza:

— Sempai, siempre he querido hacer una cosa con usted.

— Dime inmediatamente qué es. Voy a hacerte lo que tú quieras. Y más te vale acostumbrarte a nombrarme de otra forma, porque no responderé si me vuelves a decir así.

— De acuerdo Sou-chan. Lo que yo quiero es tener una cita de san Valentín contigo.

— Ya veo… Supuse que me pedirías eso mismo que tú me haces en la cama. Y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Todo y me refiero a todo.

Morinaga se sonrojó completamente, imaginó a su sempai bajando hasta su pene y succionando. Luego lo imaginó sobre él penetrándolo y se avergonzó de lo que sus fantasías le hacían crear. Souichi agitó su mano frente a los ojos de Tetsuhiro que no reaccionaba babeado e imaginando cosas locas.

— No me agrada hacerte esto pero parece que estás un poco perdido.

De inmediato le pegó en la cabeza con la mano, lo más suave que pudo, haciendo que regresara a la realidad su alocado amante.

— ¡Eso dolió!

— De verdad que puedes perderte con muy poco. ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

— Quiero tener una cita y caminar contigo de la mano. Quiero un beso en el cinema, un helado comido con la misma cuchara y que tú me los des en la boca. Quiero regalarte unos chocolates y que tú me des unos también. Es algo que he querido desde hace años… Y las otras cosas que tiene en mente, podemos hacerlas por la noche sin molestar a sempai enojón. No tendrá pretexto de prohibirlas si las hacemos cuando esté descansando.

— Me parece aceptable, nunca tuve en la cabeza algo así, pero se escucha divertido. Es sólo que… ¿No te dará algo de vergüenza tomarme de la mano? Él siempre dijo que esas cosas podrían verse mal en las calles y ocasionar problemas. ¿Tú crees que algo malo ocurra?

— ¡Claro que no! Yo sería feliz de ir a tu lado, sin importar lo que cualquiera pueda decir.

Una duda en los pensamientos de Morinaga me hizo preocuparme. Yo que he observado a los humanos, he visto que aquellos que transgreden los límites de las morales impuestas, son castigados por la sociedad de manera dura. Pero son un par de adultos y espero que nada malo ocurra.

— Me parece bien, aunque sigo pensando que lo que mi otra parte decía al respecto de mantener oculto todo, tenía bastante sentido común. Aunque lo haré porque así lo deseo y nadie puede detenerme ahora.

— En ese caso, hay que tomar una ducha, creo que estamos un poco sucios. — Sugirió Morinaga.

— ¡Claro, vamos! — Jaló del brazo a Morinaga que quedó tieso.

— Sem… Sou-chan, ¿usted sugiere que lo hagamos juntos?

— Tu qué crees. A veces me pregunto si de verdad algo afecta tu cabeza cuando se trata de algunas cosas.

— La última vez que lo intenté, me golpeó tan fuerte en esa zona, que sentí que no volvería a funcionar como hombre.

— Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Eso te sacas por intentar engañarnos. Además, no se trata de que no quisiera, el problema era que me avergonzaba que tú fueras tan invasivo. Aunque todavía lo eres, creo que mis deseos sobrepasan a mis temores y sobretodo, ya nada me dice que esto está mal. Así que vamos, te doy mi permiso.

Morinaga pasó saliva nerviosamente por su garganta, pues un sueño hecho realidad era el acariciar a su sempai en la tina, en la regadera o con agua resbalando por su piel. Lo rodearon tantas fantasías de sexo en ese lugar, pero se detuvo antes de entrar, no iba a romper la promesa a su sempai enojón. Tenía que controlar sus ímpetus, sin ser grosero.

— ¿Sou-chan por qué no tomamos la ducha juntos por la noche? Por ahora si hacemos eso tardaremos más en salir y el día es corto para detenernos aquí. Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer y seguro te agradarán también.

— Ya veo… Así que se lo prometiste… Pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré de intentarlo. No puedo creer que tú también tengas una parte controladora y es tan desagradable, deberían sacarla de ti.

— No sempai, créame que si la sacan de mí no sería nada bueno. Además casi no la escucho. Hay que darnos prisa para marcharnos a nuestra cita sempai. Vaya usted primero mientras llamo al trabajo.

Al cabo de algunos minutos salieron juntos, un par de hombres radiantes con pantalones de vestir y camisas pulcramente planchadas por Tetsuhiro.

Souichi se sintió un tanto nervioso de caminar al lado de esa persona que causaba todas las emociones que libremente recorrían su piel y se desataban en su cabeza como frases que si bien no decía, lo hicieron ver de una forma tierna a Morinaga.

Una enorme sonrisa inusual en el hombre de cabellera larga volvieron inevitable el hecho de mirarlo y devolviendo el gesto, sujetó su mano con algo de temor, quizá podría cambiar de parecer al respecto de las demostraciones de afecto públicas. Muy equivocado estaba, ya que al tomar su mano, Souichi entrelazó sus dedos denotando un agrado ante el calor de aquella mano que lo atrapaba. De esa forma, por la calle caminaron hasta tomar el tren para ir al centro de la ciudad, sin embargo comenzaron los murmullos y las miradas de desagrado en las personas que los rodeaban.

Morinaga sintió un poco de incomodidad pero distrajo a su amante preguntando si tenía alguna cosa en mente que quisiera hacer:

— Quiero ir a comer y beber hasta que no pueda más. — Le dijo Souichi.

Los deseos sobre comida o bebida sin freno y sin límite eran sin duda simples, algo que solía liberar muy a menudo Tatsumi pero que justo en ese momento parecían mala idea en la cabeza de Tetsuhiro, el cual no iba a permitir que el alcohol le impidiera su sempai, hacer cada cosa melosa que tenía planeada disfrutar.

— Qué le parece si eso lo hacemos después. Vamos, te gustará hacer otras cosas distintas. — Supuso que aquello que había separado a su sempai en dos entes distintos, quizá terminaría luego del día de los enamorados, razón por la cual iba a aprovechar cada minuto del día.

De pronto el vagón del tren se detuvo abruptamente y Morinaga fue a dar sobre Souichi recargando su peso sobre él. Los labios de su sempai se posaron sobre él casi como una respuesta natural ante el empujón, en el que sintió las fibras musculares comprimirlo de manera atrevida.

Sin saber de dónde, una voz en el lugar, de un hombre que yacía parado justo al lado de ellos:

— ¡Qué asco me dan! ¡Maricas!

— ¡Qué dijiste gusano infeliz! Si no te parece puedes tomar un taxi o largarte al infierno. — Respondió Souichi sacando la ira que también poseía y sin un reclamo de su parte controladora, la dejó salir libremente también, para agredir al tipo.

Morinaga sabía de hecho que una pelea en las instalaciones del tren podría traerles muchos problemas, de modo que jaló a su sempai.

— Sou-chan, por favor nuestra estación es la siguiente. Vamos.

— Permíteme matar a este tipo a golpes, no tiene derecho a molestarnos si no hemos hecho nada.

El hombre que se veía envalentonado, al escuchar aquellas palabras con la mirada más aterradora de Souichi, se alejó del par y prácticamente se ocultó entre las personas. Fue gracias a eso, que Morinaga comprendió finalmente que Sou-chan traía todas las emociones y que la distinción con su sempai tiránico, radicaba en que no tenía mesura en ninguna. Razón por la cual lo distrajo de la ira, mirando al tipo que los agredió, escapar.

— Sou-chan te quiero mucho. Dime algo, ¿te gustaría ir al cine, o primero por el helado?

Gracias a esa habilidad suya de ser empático, Tetsuhiro consiguió distraerlo y llevar su cabeza a otras cosas.

— Primero quiero el helado, ya que no quieres ir a beber.

— No es que no quiera, lo que pasa es que eso podemos hacerlo cualquier día sin que te niegues y hoy debe ser especial. ¿No me amas?

— ¡Claro que sí!

Lo primero que pensó fue en llevarlo a la zona de bares y cafés para chicos gays, así no habría forma de que alguien los agrediera ante alguna muestra de afecto de su sempai. Yo me alegré de aquello y continué siguiéndolos para ver que ocurría.

No imaginé que Morinaga se sentiría tan feliz y casi brillante nuevamente, cuando su sempai tomó una cucharada de helado y la metió en la boca del sonriente chico. Aunque a la tercera cucharada, Souichi sintió curiosidad de probar el helado que no solía ser algo de su agrado. No era muy adicto a las cosas dulces, sino mucho más a las saladas, pero con intriga, al observar que su compañero comía gustoso, al meter la cuchara unió sus labios y con su lengua sin pudor, succionó el helado con su amante excitándose con cada empuje de aquella feroz lengua. El helado había desaparecido pero continuó con la agradable sensación que le producía la saliva dulce, en vainilla con fresa y finalmente se separaron respirando agitados.

— Sempai, eres increíble besando, no puedo creer que hagas algo tan rico.

— ¡Ya te dije que me digas Sou-chan!

Con la respuesta de su sempai volvió a la realidad en la que si bien, esa parte de su amado, le correspondía apasionadamente, el tirano en cambio parecía detestar las partes de su corazón. Incluso yo mismo me pregunto si es posible que sólo una parte de los humanos es la que puede sentir amor o es el ser completo como un conjunto.

Al salir de ahí, marcharon al cinema y miraron juntos una película de amor empalagoso y se besaron en cada parte emotiva, incluso fui testigo de los lloriqueos de su Sou-chan en el drama. Y por supuesto que al salir comieron, con un Souichi sin mesura que saliendo del restaurante parecía con nauseas por tanto comer.

— Sempai debió parar luego de la tercera vez que llenó su plato en el bufet.

— Tienes razón, no me siento bien.

— Creo que debemos caminar un rato antes de hacer cualquier cosa para que se sienta mejor.

Caminaron a lo largo de aquella zona con restaurantes, bares y cafés para homosexuales hasta una bella plaza con un pequeño parque con árboles y una fuente. Souichi no parecía incómodo al ver a ninguna pareja del mismo género, tomarse de las manos pues sólo tenía ojos para su Tetsuhiro. Entonces se detuvo con la mirada furiosa:

— ¡Qué demonios haces mirado el trasero de mi…! De mí… ¿De mí compañero de piso? — Expresó ante un tipo que había girado la cabeza con tal de mirar los glúteos del chico de cabellos azules. Se cuestionó justo ahí con muchos pensamientos, el hecho de que ambos no tenían una relación formal y sólo eran compañeros de piso.

De inmediato el tipo que había causado los explosivos celos, desapareció sin pensarlo dos veces, puesto que las dudas en la cabeza de Souichi lo hicieron mirar a Morinaga.

Tetsuhiro de pronto pensó aquello, puesto que desde que conocía a ese hombre, había deseado tener algo especial a su lado y volverse no únicamente su amante, quería con un anhelo azucarado el hacerlo su novio y su pareja. Fue entonces que seguro de los sentimientos que habían sido confesados en el apartamento, hizo notar de una forma discreta el cambiar el estatus de su relación.

— Así es Sou-chan, somos compañeros de piso, que de vez en cuando tienen sexo.

— Desde ahora serás mi novio y pobre de ti si te atreves a acercarte a alguien. Eres mío y sólo mío.

Con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos resplandecientes de felicidad, Tetsuhiro respondió:

— Así ha sido desde nuestra primera vez, no he vuelto a mirar a nadie y no podría. Creo que si lo nuestro acabara, me sería sumamente difícil conocer otras personas.

El rostro de Souichi se ensombreció.

— Más te vale o mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a poner sus ojos en ti. Eso incluye a tu amiguito Masaki.

— ¿Entonces estabas celoso aquella vez?

— ¡Celoso yo! Claro que no, yo… bueno es que… celos … Es que tu parecías tan feliz de verlo. Nunca me miraste a mí de esa forma, entonces estaba enojado, muy enojado.

— No se compara lo que siento por ti, a lo que sentí por Masaki alguna vez. A ti te amo con un amor distinto, me enamoré a primera vista pero luego conforme nos hicimos buenos amigos me enamoré por completo de lo que eres, no sólo de tu belleza exterior.

— Definitivamente dices cosas por las que mi otra parte te golpearía, eso suena tan gay y para él ser gay es malo, a pesar de eso, a mí sólo me haces sentir realmente extraño.

Los besos salieron de uno a otro como un par de amantes apasionados en una pequeña plaza a la luz del atardecer.

— Vamos a casa Tetsu-chan, ¿puedes romper tu promesa de abstenernos ya?

— Es un poco tarde y seguramente él sigue trabajando, pero le hemos dado bastante tiempo para hacerlo y ahora es nuestro turno. Volvamos a casa.

Caminaron hasta tomar el tren de vuelta y al llegar cerca del departamento, se detuvieron en una tienda pues Souichi insistió en que quería bebidas alcohólicas, por lo que compraron bastantes. De vuelta al departamento, el tirano los vio a la distancia caminar tomados de las manos y corrió hasta ellos gritando:

— ¡Qué demonios hacen en la vía pública!

— No hacemos nada, sólo estamos caminando a casa. Ya deja de molestar. — Respondió Souichi con enfado.

— Yo que vengo de trabajar arduamente y ustedes dando espectáculo. ¡Qué tal si alguno de mis estudiantes los ve! ¡Sería el hazmerreír de la universidad!

— Relájese sempai, nadie nos ha visto y además traemos cervezas. Hay para invitarlo también.

— El alcohol embrutece al cerebro. Así que no gracias, me abstendré de esas cosas. Tú lo que quieres es meternos a la cama a los dos juntos miserable pervertido.

— No hasta que lo mencionó, pero en realidad no importa, porque no lo necesito a usted, si lo tengo a él. ¿Verdad Sou-chan?

— Morinaga es mi novio, así que no pienso compartirlo contigo.

— Cuantas veces debo repetirlo, a mí no me importa lo que hagan ustedes, siempre y cuando no me molesten a mí, ni dañen mi reputación.

Las palabras tiránicas no afectaron a la nueva pareja, los cuales no soltaron sus manos unidas y con sonrisas y miradas parecían comunicarse.

Una vez en el departamento, Souichi y Morinaga se sentaron relajadamente a beber en la sala. El tirano primero quiso evadirlos, entró a su habitación para estudiar, pero en vez de eso, pegó la oreja a la puerta para encontrar el momento preciso de salir a regañarlos por pervertidos. Noté en él, que no era del todo cierto aquello, los celos invadían hasta el último de sus huesos, puesto que se ponía verde de envidia al saber que alguien era amado en su lugar.

Comenzó a buscar un pretexto para salir, hasta que se percató que esa era también su casa, de manera que salió a estudiar frente a la mesa, escuchándolos reír y besuquearse de cuando en cuando. La irá lo llenó, a pesar de ello, el control de sus emociones surgió con la finalidad de pensar en alguna cosa que pudiera separarlos. Sólo él podría lograr algo como eso, a razón de que ambos eran uno y el mismo.

Se aproximó hasta ellos y dijo:

— Morinaga, dame una de esas cervezas, he cambiado de parecer.

— Por supuesto sempai.

— No le des de mis cervezas. Todavía quiero más.

— Yo beberé una menos Sou-chan.

— Gracias Morinaga, me da gusto que seas lo suficientemente listo para distinguir que yo soy el verdadero Tatsumi Souichi. — Respondió el tirano haciendo enfadar a su contraparte.

— Ambos lo son sempai. — Contestó Tetsuhiro con tal de tranquilizar a Souichi.

— Te das cuenta que cualquier cosa que él diga no tiene validez ¿verdad? — Insistió el tirano dando un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

— Lo que tú digas es lo que no importa, Morinaga es mío, así que vuelve a tus libros. — Respondió Souichi.

— No puede ser tuyo porque a mí también me ha dicho que me ama. Y lo repito, lo que digas es falso porque tú sólo deseas complacerte, ¿no es así? Dices que lo amamos pero ¿por qué lo amas? — Inquirió el tirano.

El silencio se hizo enorme, Souichi se quedó callado pensando en qué debía responder y Morinaga los miró agrandando los ojos. Tras unos minutos sin algún sonido, noté que la oscuridad de las dudas, llenó de inmediato a Morinaga.

— ¿Entonces Sou-chan…? — Preguntó Tetsuhiro con un par de lágrimas en los ojos. Pero Souichi seguía pensando en una buena razón aparte de sentir satisfacción con los actos que realizaba su compañero.

La mesura era algo que estaba fuera del alcance de Souichi y olvidando lo que estaba pensando, se dejó llevar por la ira, culpando a su contraparte con tal de evadir la responsabilidad o reflexionar detenidamente las cosas.

— ¡Qué diablos has hecho miserable! — Souichi se fue sobre el tirano a golpes que detuvo, ya que ambos tenían las mismas habilidades y fuerza.

Morinaga estaba enfadado y sumamente dolido. En su cabeza, todo tenía un torcido sentido de realidad y cayeron como agua fría a su cuerpo de inmediato, las conjeturas sobre una relación de años que no avanzaba. Se preguntó si en verdad se debía a que a su compañero le encantaba ser complacido en todos los aspectos que él satisfacía; en los placeres del sexo, los de la comida y los de compañía.

Los conceptos de amor se pervirtieron. Su mundo en unos instantes se puso de cabeza, a razón de que nada tenía sentido, si Souichi sólo lo deseaba y el amor no tenía objeto. Supuso entonces que quizá el amor no podía existir en el corazón de su amado, ni en el suyo propio. Se percató que pocas horas atrás estaba por dejar de lado finalmente los problemas que implicaba permanecer al lado de ese hombre y quizá los debió haber hecho tiempo atrás.

Mientras sus sempais se retorcían en el suelo como un par de locos que intentaban golpearse, necesitaba silencio, quería que todo se detuviera y el dolor de su pecho cesara de una buena vez. De esa forma se abalanzó sobre ambos y los separó colocándose en medio. Prácticamente gruñían y querían volver a los golpes pero él colocó sus palmas sobre los pectorales como un réferi y justó así la magia que yo había usado se descontroló, ya que de los dos chicos, pasó hasta Morinaga al mismo tiempo.

Me dolió observar aquello, la oscuridad del corazón de Tetsuhiro nubló sus ojos, lo había cegado.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguien apagó la luz? No puedo ver nada — Cuestionó Morinaga y soltó a los sempais tocando sus ojos con angustia.

Aquellos que querían pelea, dejaron de pensar en ellos mismos y observaron al chico de cabellos azulados que con un gesto de angustia total, alzó las manos como intentado tocar algo para asirse.

Lo supe justo ahí, mi magia siempre tenía efectos extra, había incluso una leyenda antigua que se volvió un mito, un cuento muy antiguo de amor, que había cegado a los enamorados para probar su valía. Ese cuento antiguo fue por causa mía, yo los había cegado con sus propias dudas y no podía deshacer mis propios designios, sólo los mismos humanos tenían aquella facultad, siempre y cuando encontraran la verdad en su corazón. Así que había ocurrido de nuevo y de manera inesperada.

— ¿Morinaga estás bien? — Preguntó el tirano tomando la mano derecha del chigo ciego.

Morinaga no podía hablar, estaba desconcertado, no entendía lo que ocurría, intentaba darle sentido a los sonidos sin las imágenes. Creyó que se encontraba en un sueño y que no podía ser verdad aquello.

— ¡Aléjate de Tetsu-chan! ¿Dime estás bien? — Sujetó su mano izquierda y luego lo abrazó pues al ver sus ojos grises sin vida, sintió una punzada de angustia y sus lágrimas llegaron descontroladamente.

— ¡Por alguna razón esto debe ser tu culpa haragán! — Recriminó el tirano temblando ante los hechos. Sus emociones lo confundían, aunque fácilmente las controló y comenzó a pensar en una forma de arreglar todo.

— ¡Claro que no amargado! Sin duda es por culpa de todos los golpes que le has dado.

— ¿Yo se los he dado? Tú has deseado golpearlo y por eso lo hemos hecho.

— Pero tú eres el que controla las situaciones y ahí has dejado que la ira se apoderara de ambos.

— ¡Basta los dos! — Se alzó la voz de Morinaga con enfado y continuó: — Esto seguro es parte del problema de ustedes, par de egoístas neuróticos. Primero por alguna razón se hacen dos y ahora estoy ciego. No puede haber coincidencias, algo deben tener que ver ustedes. ¡No puede ser! ¡Estoy ciego! ¡Qué voy a hacer!

Los hombres idénticos en apariencia, callaron.

Nada tenía explicación, ni sentido en las ideas del tirano. No había tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre la separación de su parte descontrolada, porque le alegraba no tener esa voz de los deseos diciéndole los anhelos de su corazón tirano. Pero ahora que Morinaga estaba ciego, únicamente pensó en una forma de solucionar todo, si ambos habían causado la ceguera de su mejor amigo, de alguna forma ellos podrían ser la solución.

A Souichi lo invadió la culpa, en sus pensamientos supo que su novio tenía razón y que había sido sumamente egoísta. Además de que no tenía idea si todas esas emociones alocadas que se desbordaban a cada instante sin freno, podían ser en verdad lo que se llamaba amor o como había mencionado el tirano, sólo deseos de complacencia. Sin poder evitarlo se dejó llevar por la amargura y continuó llorando sobre el hombro de su amado.

— ¿Morinaga sentiste algo o cómo ocurrió? — Preguntó el tirano.

— ¡Debe ser por tu culpa! ¡Qué más podía ser! — De nuevo lo culpó Souichi que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera su propio sufrimiento y el de su amado al que no soltó.

Morinaga seguía frotando sus ojos e intentaba enfocar la vista, cosa que en verdad no le servía de nada.

— ¡Les he dicho que basta de todo esto! Sólo quiero ir a la cama, quizá mañana todo se arregle.

Intentó pararse solo pues se apartó de Souichi que no soltaba su tórax, sin embargo se veía tan perdido que ambos lo tomaron uno a cada lado.

— ¡Suéltalo, él es mío y yo lo llevaré a nuestra cama!

— ¿Souichi puedes dejar de decir aquello? Quiero estar a solas en mi habitación. — Suplicó Tetsuhiro que se encontraba consternado.

— Alguien se da cuenta que deberíamos ir al médico. No pueden pensar que todo esto parte de un designio mágico, que tal si es consecuencia de un coagulo en el cerebro. — Expresó el tirano con razonamientos prácticos.

— No, ¿de verdad notaste sus ojos grises? Parecen hechos de piedra por el color. ¿Crees que eso es normal? Sólo si alguna sustancia le hubiera caído en la cara, ¿pero viste algo tocar su rostro?

Morinaga escuchó sobre sus ojos grises y advirtió que no era capaz de sentirlos como si hubiesen desaparecido. De manera que sin lugar a dudas, en el doctor no podrían decirle nada al respecto.

Todo eso mientras el tirano buscó una razón para llevarse a Morinaga al médico, ya que le pareció la mejor opción.

— ¡Iremos al médico y eso es todo! Si esto es cuestión de tiempo no podemos esperar a mañana. Necesito saber que hicimos algo para que veas. ¡No seas necio Morinaga! Soy capaz de llevarte arrastrando con el haragán.

Su corazón latía apresurado y no podía pensar, aunque las palabras del tirano tenían más sentido que quedarse esperando. ¿Pero qué tal si no había forma de devolverle la vista?

Así de pie, con lágrimas que salían de sus ojos grises sin vida, se quedó quieto con sus sempais que no dejaban de retarse con la mirada.

— No sé qué hacer… — Dijo en un quejido sordo. — Yo sólo… no entiendo nada…

— Vamos entonces Morinaga. ¿Estás de acuerdo haragán?

— Si amargado, vamos entonces.

Por primera vez estaban de acuerdo al notar las sensaciones en Tetsuhiro que se encontraba en shock.

Partieron los tres en un taxi y en el hospital pasaron junto con él al consultorio. Los médicos estaban más que asombrados al tener un caso así. Sus ojos parecían estar ahí normales, pero el color extraño que poseían nunca lo habían visto antes. Ordenaron de inmediato estudios clínicos y prometieron encontrar alguna respuesta ante los hechos, cosa que estoy seguro no ocurriría.

— ¿Podemos hablar con tus hermanos gemelos chico? — Expresó el médico.

— ¡No somos gemelos y no somos sus hermanos! — Exclamó Souichi siendo silenciado por la mano del tirano.

— No importa, salgamos entonces y Morinaga tu quédate aquí.

— Si… — respondió totalmente ido, ya que no había dicho nada desde el departamento. Sus sempais habían explicado todo, a causa de su silencio.

Así lo dejaron, cabizbajo, inmóvil y con pensamientos de angustia que recorrieron su cabeza. ¿Qué sería de él sin ver? Repitió una y otra vez como un mantra.

Una vez fuera, el doctor con angustia respiró profundo antes de darles las malas nuevas.

— La condición de su amigo es extraña, tenemos que hacer muchos estudios antes de determinar algo, sin embargo me encuentro estupefacto ante los hechos y no entiendo que pudo causar que sus ojos se vean así. Pero la ciencia debe poder darnos algún resultado. Mañana mismo quiero que lo traigan para comenzar con todos los estudios. Además necesitará alguien que lo cuide, no puede estar solo mucho tiempo, las personas que pierden la vista tienden a deprimirse e incluso tener pensamientos suicidas, así que no lo dejen solo, de preferencia nunca. Si ustedes no son sus familiares deben llamarlos y que alguno de ellos se haga cargo hasta que aprenda a aceptar su condición. Aunque no sabemos si será permanente deben empezar a investigar una forma de que entre a una escuela para ciegos, no puede quedarse así… Sigo sin entender cómo es posible esto.

El par de chicos se asustaron ante las palabras desalentadoras del médico, y se preguntaron si debían llamar a su hermano mayor, puesto que a sus padres era muy probable que no quisiera hablarles. De pronto ambos respondieron a coro.

— Yo lo cuidaré. — Se miraron con enfado y no dijeron nada más con tal de volver por Morinaga.

Uno a cada lado sujetando sus brazos levantaron a Morinaga y caminó con ellos taciturno, silencioso, casi como un alma en pena. La oscuridad de sus ojos lo llenó todavía más de congoja, cada recuerdo deprimente volvió para martirizarlo y preguntarse lo que el futuro traería sin poder observar la luz, los paisajes y sobre todo los ojos miel que encantaban sus sentidos. Entonces recordó que estaba por marcharse de su lado hasta el problema suscitado, no obstante a causa del mismo se había dado cuenta que quizá lo que su sempai sentía era únicamente gratificación y quizá él también sentía sólo aquello. No tenía idea si era capaz de amar o le agradaba la dulce tortura de estar al lado de alguien que le traía pesares y decepciones, con algunos momentos de placer.

En el taxi de vuelta, ninguno tuvo la osadía de discutir o decir alguna palabra salvo la dirección del lugar al cual marchaban. Bajaron con Morinaga que prácticamente fue bajado por ellos, ya que se atoró con el mismo carro poniendo un rostro frustrado y enfadado, pero totalmente silencioso. Subieron por el ascensor y ahí nuevamente encontraron un pretexto para discutir.

— Mañana yo llevaré a Tetsu-chan al médico.

— ¿Podrías dejar de decirme así Sempai? Estoy más que cansado de escucharte decirme así.

— ¡Ya era hora! Yo también estoy harto de escuchar que te diga así o que tú le digas mi nombre de esa forma asquerosamente melosa. — Complementó el tirano.

Salieron del ascensor y el reproche de Souichi se escuchó claro:

— ¿Entonces ya no me quieres?

— ¡Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro nombre! Eres tan egoísta que sólo piensas en ti y no te das cuenta que estoy ciego. No puedo salir a la calle solo y no tengo idea que voy a hacer. Mañana temprano llamaré a mis padres y si me reciben por caridad, me quedaré ahí a seguir sus designios. En realidad no me importa lo que hagan conmigo. Simplemente no puedo valerme por mí mismo de esta forma.

— No puedes irte Morinaga, por lo menos tenemos que saber lo que ocurre. Yo te llevaré al hospital a realizar los estudios. — Ordenó el tirano.

— No tiene caso… el médico seguramente se los dijo cuando salieron.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras caminaron por el solitario pasillo hasta su habitación. Al ingresar, de nuevo Souichi insistió:

— No puedes rendirte así, te llevaré a los estudios ¿Verdad que no te marcharás Tetsu-chan? No quiero que te vayas. Por favor no te enojes conmigo. Quiero ayudarte, permíteme estar a tu lado, por lo menos para llevarte a donde lo requieras. Déjame ser tus ojos.

— Sin duda no podrías hacerlo, él necesita una persona inteligente, no alguien que sólo va a abusar de su condición como tú. No me dirás que no has tenido pensamientos pervertidos, haragán. Yo voy a cuidarlo, tú dormirás en nuestra habitación y mañana lo llevaré al hospital. — Aseveró el tirano con firme disposición.

— Él es mi novio, así que lo que hagamos no te incumbe.

— No puedo creer que pienses en "eso" a pesar de verme ciego. ¿De verdad es que no me amas? — Preguntó Morinaga con mucha más desilusión en sus pensamientos.

Souichi se avergonzó de sus pensamientos que iban al sexo y de inmediato se apenó nuevamente ante la sensación de tristeza, con el descontrol que traía toda su cabeza no cejó una respuesta ante aquella pregunta.

— Esto es algo demasiado extraño pero voy a quedarme en tu habitación a cuidarte. No quiero que algo malo te ocurra por no poder ver. De verdad requieres asistencia, pues ahora eres un completo inútil. — Expresó el tirano de la forma más directa.

— ¡Ni de broma! Te lo he dicho, si alguien cuidará de Tetsu-chan seré yo que soy su pareja, no como tú que en realidad no eres nada.

— ¡Silencio! ¿Ninguno puede llevarme hasta mi habitación? Necesito dormir y tengo mucho en qué pensar… Por favor, dejen de discutir, no los necesito y quiero estar solo. Mañana me iré si es que mis padres me aceptan en casa…

El tirano y Souichi sabían de antemano que sus padres quizá no se apiadarían de su propio hijo, además para ambos era casi inaguantable verlo marcharse y mucho más en ese estado en el que tenían esa urgencia de protegerlo.

— Tetsuhiro por favor no te marches todavía, yo te necesito y además tenemos que ver que dicen en el hospital. — Suplicó Souichi en el tono más lastimero que podía tener.

Incluso el mismo tirano que había dicho aquellas palabras por la mañana para alejarlo de su lado, nunca habían sido totalmente ciertas y las decía con tal de proteger su frágil corazón, puesto que pude ver la forma en la que su sensibilidad parecía salir a la superficie.

— No te irás, porque yo no quiero que te vayas y además hace años prometiste quedarte. Odio tener que decirlo pero creo que ambos podríamos cuidar de ti, sino este necio no dejará de molestar. Y por supuesto yo estaré ahí sin importar lo que decidan porque es lo correcto. Hoy estaremos en tu habitación ambos. — El tirano se giró hacia Souichi y le dijo: — En cuanto a ti, más te vale contener tus emociones que incomodas a la persona que dices amar. ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Creo que es culpa nuestra que Morinaga no vea. ¡Maldita sea modera tu conducta ahora! ¡Te lo ordeno!

— No puedes ordenarme, soy libre de ti.

Cansado de tanta discusión Morinaga pensó que lo mejor sería permitir que ambos se quedaran a hacerle compañía, puesto que se sentía tan perdido en esa oscuridad forzada a sus ojos, que solían ser verdes y que un gris extraño los cubría. Aquella súplica y el recuerdo de su propia promesa lo hicieron recapacitar. Además el miedo de quedar en manos de sus padres, un dejo de esperanza en los resultados del hospital quizá podría ayudarlo con su problema.

— De acuerdo sempai, estaremos los tres. ¿Souichi lo harás por mí? No quiero seguir discutiendo. No puedo ver y es tan horrible que ustedes se la vivan peleando. Por favor necesito recostarme, no quiero seguir escuchando a ninguno.

Cabizbajo y con unas profundas ganas de llorar, Tetsuhiro sintió que su vida parecía carecer de color, esta vez con justa razón, a causa de sus sentidos nublados con las dudas que le impidieron percibir de cualquier otra forma.

Finalmente fue llevado a descansar y lo sentaron en la cama mientras el tirano controlador tenía todo planeado.

— Ambos dormiremos en colchonetas en el suelo y Morinaga en la cama. Si te atreves a molestarlo o subirte a tocarlo, voy a golpearte aunque seas igual que yo. Y yo lo ayudaré a cambiarse, no necesita a un pervertido como tu haciendo esas cosas por él.

— ¡Quién diablos te puso a cargo! — Refunfuñó Souichi.

— Estoy de acuerdo con sempai. Lo siento Souichi, quiero descansar y tú eres un poco impulsivo.

— ¿Has dejado de amarme no es así? Tantas veces que habías dicho que querías que yo te demostrara afecto parece que eran…

— ¡Basta Souichi! ¿No puedes dejarme tranquilo esta noche? ¿Podrías ser un poco menos egoísta?

El tirano sonrió con malicia ante la reprimenda que Morinaga había dado a su otra parte. Le agradó más que nada que alguien pusiera en su lugar a su descontrolado yo, el cual luego de hacerle una seña obscena con la mano, del armario sacó la colchoneta y se recostó en ella sobre el suelo. De inmediato se puso a llorar en silencio cuando Morinaga estaba siendo asistido por el tirano.

Se recostaron cada cual en sus respectivos lugares, por supuesto que Tetsuhiro se quedó en la cama y tenía a sus dos sempais en un par de colchonetas al lado.

El chico de cabellos azules, aunque estaba acompañado no por uno sino por dos personas, se sintió tan solo y confundido con los problemas que en un día habían ocurrido. A pesar de no sentir sus ojos, percibió sus propias lágrimas tocar su rostro y así en silencio, el miedo a permanecer así y la angustia por su futuro, lo cubrieron totalmente de oscuridad, no había un pensamiento placiente o de amor.

Todo parecía tranquilo luego de poco más de una hora que estaban aparentemente dormidos, el problema fue que un Souichi desmesurado, se levantó a hurtadillas con tal de recostarse al lado de Morinaga y sentir su calor, algo que comúnmente ocurría en sus pensamientos todos los días pero que su parte controladora le impedía concretar. De manera que entre las penumbras de la habitación pasó cerca del tirano y con sumo cuidado, subió por un lado de la cama hasta recostarse con el chico de su sueños, percibió su aroma, y así en el silencio de la habitación, puso sus labios en aquella piel que descubría ligeramente el pecho de Morinaga.

Una idea absurda llena de pensamientos lascivos, surcó su mente trastornando los juicios, puesto que le pareció buena idea darle un orgasmo con la boca a su amante con tal de alegrarlo, sabía de hecho que el sexo era algo que los reconciliaba. Pero sobre cualquier otra cosa, sus propios deseos le impedían notar que no estaba bien hacer aquellas cosas, mucho menos luego de los problemas suscitados y en vez de pensar sobre sus sentimientos y sobre qué es el amor, se dejó llevar por la lujuria.

Cuando su mano traviesa pasó por el torso, percibió en el cuerpo durmiente su necesidad, la respiración del chico se hizo acelerada y cuando tocó sobre el pijama suavemente, la entrepierna de su amante se elevó al instante.

Las sensaciones de placer que se cernían en Tetsuhiro lo despertaron lentamente, al tiempo que susurró:

— Oh sempai … eso se siente bien.

El aura oscura del tirano surgió del otro lado de Morinaga.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

— ¿Qué hacen ambos en mi cama? ¿Estabas tocándome Souichi?

— Creo que no, porque tú sólo nombrabas a este amargado y yo… bueno, olvídalo.

— Pueden dejarme dormir en paz. — Recriminó Tetsuhiro.

— Me quedaré de este lado, tengo que cuidarte de este pervertido. Te lo dije Morinaga, no se puede confiar en él.

— Si él se queda yo también lo haré, no puedes compartir tu cama con él y no conmigo.

— Olvídenlo, quédense pero déjenme dormir por favor.

Una cama repleta, pero que afortunadamente era bastante amplia para contener a los tres chicos, les permitió dormir. Una fantasía alocada de Morinaga el tener a dos de su sempai para amar, aunque a final de cuentas, no resultaba ser divertido si traía tantas consecuencias negativas.

La luz de la mañana iluminó el cuarto que había permanecido oscuro, Tetsuhiro se sentó sobre la cama sintiendo el calor del sol llegar hasta su piel, pero todavía continuó sin poder ver. Aquella terrible oscuridad le comprimió el corazón y casi al instante tenía a su controlador sempai tomando su brazo.

— Te llevaré al sanitario, ¿seguro pensabas ir no?

— ¿Y Souichi?

— Sigue durmiendo, está a tu lado derecho.

Su mano temblorosa tocó siguiendo el calor que percibieron sus piernas y sintió el pecho del hombre durmiente moverse tranquilamente de arriba abajo.

Lo llevó al sanitario y con incomodidad lo dejó ahí. Morinaga tocó la pared y puesto que conocía el cuarto de baño se guió por las paredes. Fuera del sanitario su sempai cerró la puerta:

— ¿Todo está bien Morinaga? ¿Necesitas que haga algo más por ti? Porque si es así, despertaré al haragán que no pienso entrar contigo.

— No sempai, me gustaría que por hoy hiciera el desayuno. No creo poder hacer nada sin ver. Mientras tomaré una ducha.

— ¡Qué dices! ¿Yo?

— Si tú y Souichi, por favor.

— Pero no sabemos cocinar.

— No creo que hacer el café y unos huevos sea complicado. Además hay pan, sólo hay que tostarlo.

El tirano pensó gritar y enfadarse, sin embargo debido a las circunstancias no dijo nada, simplemente fue directo a despertar a su otra parte con tal de ponerlo a trabajar. Sin darse cuenta que había olvidado su trabajo en la universidad, eso que solía creer la cosa más importante de su vida y únicamente pensó en llevar al médico al chico que sus sonrisas habían desaparecido. Con crueldad tomó un vaso con agua y lo arrojó a la cara de Souichi que dormía tranquilamente en la cama.

— ¡Pero que rayos haces imbécil! ¡Te moleré a golpes de una buena vez! — gritó con enfado Souichi, levantándose al instante de la cama. Se dejó llevar por el enfado hasta casi atestar un golpe en el rostro de su otro yo, el cual fue esquivado con astucia.

— Yo debería hacerlo contigo, no obstante nos espera Morinaga en la regadera, creo que deberías entrar a cuidarlo, porque no pienso entrar y seguro el idiota podría resbalar. Además hay que darle el cambio de ropa, que no podrá ponerse solo.

Tomaron el cambio de ropa y justo en la entrada del baño, el tirano se las dio a Souichi diciendo una advertencia:

— Si te atreves a abusar de él, soy capaz de romper la puerta y ayudarlo. Me conoces y sabes que lo haré.

— Por qué no te vas a trabajar y nos dejas a solas, yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo y no te necesitamos. ¿Es miércoles recuerdas? Ayer discutías por ir a trabajar y el día laboral. Además no pienso hacerle nada a Tetsu-chan.

El tirano por un instante recordó su empleo y lo que implicaba dejar las cosas así sin supervisión. No obstante sintió dentro de sí mismo un deber más allá de las satisfacciones de control que le daban las cosas en el trabajo. Justificó sus ideas para darles orden y respondió casi al instante:

— Quien lo llevará seré yo, a razón de que tú no puedes hacer las cosas bien. No voy a permitir que algo le ocurra estando bajo tu supervisión. Y no olvides dejar de decirle así que le molesta.

— Yo puedo decirle Tetsu-chan si quiero, es mi novio, es mi pareja. Por eso yo puedo hacerme cargo…

De pronto un ruido de que algo caía al suelo se escuchó dentro del baño y los sacó de su discusión.

— Cómo quieras decirle, no me importa si lo haces enfadar, sólo entra ahí. Ya veremos si puedes ser de utilidad. — Insistió observando a Souichi entrar al baño a ayudar a Tetsuhiro.

El tirano fuera del baño se quedó frustrado, sus juicios de moral lo detuvieron de ingresar; a pesar de ello comenzó a revalorar sus ideas, pues no podía detenerse de saber si las cosas estaban bien, por el simple hecho de sentirse incómodo al mirar desnudo a ese hombre que ya conocía perfectamente. No era lo mismo ayudarle a cambiarse por el pijama y verlo en ropa interior, a ayudarlo con el baño que parecía ser demasiado invasivo en su imaginación.

Golpeó sus puños contra la pared contraria y caminó hasta la cocina para poner la cafetera. Llenó el agua en la jarra y luego no supo en dónde estaba guardado el café. Entonces buscó en el refrigerador los huevos, los puso en la barra de la cocina con el sartén y se sintió incapaz de prepararlos, no tenía ni idea de qué cosa debía poner primero. Recordó que una vez intentó hacer un par de huevos, quemándolos pues se pegaron a las paredes del sartén, de manera que volvió a colocar su oreja en la puerta del baño con tal de escuchar que todo estaba bien. Al no escuchar nada malo, decidió ir por su teléfono con tal de llamar al profesor Fukushima para anunciar que no podría asistir.

Al mismo tiempo en la regadera, Souichi había entrado observando a Morinaga que buscaba en el suelo a tientas el frasco de champú en el suelo. De inmediato lo levantó y se lo colocó en la mano.

— Permíteme ayudarte Tetsuhiro.

— Sempai, no necesito su ayuda.

— Soy Sou-chan, por favor no me digas así que soy tu pareja.

— Se quién eres, él nunca me llamaría por mi nombre. Es sólo que prefiero mantener la distancia entre nosotros.

— No por favor no lo digas, no quiero escuchar que terminas esto que acabamos de comenzar. Dame una oportunidad de entender eso que preguntaste, es sólo que todavía no lo comprendo pero estoy seguro que mis sentimientos no refieren a lo que el amargado dijo. Hazlo por todos estos años, dame el beneficio de la duda.

— De acuerdo Souichi, pero no me llames Tetsu-chan. Sólo no te acostumbres, ya que cuando nos den los resultados en el hospital, tendré que irme porque no seré una carga para ustedes.

— No puedo creer que tú digas eso. No puedes perder la fe así, tú siempre has visto el lado bueno.

— ¿Qué lado bueno le ves a esto?

— ¡Demonios! ¡No lo sé! Pero empieza por ducharte que tendrás frío, yo estaré aquí y no haré nada que te incomode.

Souichi tenía los nervios de punta, controlarse no era lo suyo sin tener al tirano dentro de él, mucho más puesto que el tirano le cedía el turno cada que alguna de esas situaciones de presentaba. Así que ahí estaba mirando a Morinaga desnudo, a tientas buscando la fibra para lavarse, a tientas buscando el jabón y con esos ojos grises vacíos, que no decían nada pero que todo el pesar lo comunicaba con las expresiones de su rostro y aquellos quejidos casi sordos de su boca.

Sin poder evitarlo, aunque la situación era desfavorable e incluso ofensiva, la erección de sus pantalones subió con vertiginosidad y nuevamente el control de su cuerpo parecía desfallecer de ansiedad. Pero Morinaga casi resbala y justo ahí lo detuvo mojándose con el agua de la regadera que caía enjuagando al chico.

— Soy un inútil, siento ser una carga. — Gimió Tetsuhiro al ser detenido por Souichi con ambos brazos y de lado puesto que notaría el levantamiento de su pijama.

Finalmente comprendió una cosa, todas las veces que Morinaga se contenía de tomarlo tenían una causa, lo deseaba con afán, lo deseaba con una sensación alocada que brotaba por cada poro y aun así debía contenerse de tocarlo, puesto que debía respetar el sufrimiento que representaba el estar tan indefenso y ciego. Renegó enfurruñado por pagar con la misma agitación que había sufrido su amante, a causa de las acciones del tirano. Aunque no me veían, toqué su hombro para tranquilizarlo un poco, así con mi presencia invisible ante los humanos y hacerle notorio que quizá podría solucionarse todo, de manejar bien las situaciones.

Souichi parecía entender el mensaje ya que dio algunas respiraciones agitadas justificándolas en que estaba siendo mojado con el agua de la regadera por asirlo.

Tetsuhiro estaba ensimismado, no parecía comprender nada, sólo se sintió terriblemente desorientado entre sus dudas que crecieron todavía más. Imaginarse que no tenía la capacidad de bañarse por sí mismo lo aterró.

Muy pronto lo ayudó a secar su cuerpo y la erección en el pijama de Souichi palpitó casi con un orgasmo, tan sólo con tocar la suave piel de Morinaga. Se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas hasta vestirlo y al abrir la puerta caminando con dificultad hasta ella, sin soltar a su amante, miró al tirano aguardando por ellos.

— ¡Pero tú! — Gritó el tirano, señalando la erección notoria en su contraparte. Aunque de inmediato fue silenciado por Souichi con el dedo sobre su boca.

— Llévalo a la sala por favor. Estoy mojado y tengo que ducharme también. — Se justificó en voz alta con una verdad a medias, ya que pensó darse alivio de una buena vez.

— De acuerdo… — Respondió su contraparte volteando los ojos hacia arriba en un gesto descontento.

Llevó a Tetsuhiro con él y no tenía idea como preguntar por la comida sin molestarlo, a razón de que era un completo inútil en esas labores y el orgullo dentro de sí era enorme.

No había otra forma de decirlo, por más que buscó alguna para sonar menos inepto.

— ¿Morinaga, puedes decirme dónde está el café y también la forma de preparar los huevos?

— ¿De modo que no has podido encontrar siquiera el café?

— Acomodas todo a tu antojo en la cocina y pretendes que yo… — Guardó silencio ante sus palabras, no podía ser más agresivo con un chico que caminó tocando la orilla de la barra para guiarse hasta la alacena. Sintió la culpa punzar porque jamás se había tomado la molestia de ser autosuficiente y eso tenía aquella consecuencia.

— Lo siento sempai, yo no debería estar aquí y así ustedes podrían ir con su tía Matsuda, ella podría ayudarlos ahora que yo no puedo.

— Soy un inútil, digo el haragán que se está bañando, siempre le ha dado flojera hacer estas cosas, así que podrías guiarme un poco, yo lo haré.

— El café se encuentra en el estante superior derecho, en el primer nivel. Ahí está todo lo referente a cosas que usamos para el desayuno. Como el azúcar y leche en polvo, los tés y los filtros para la cafetera.

El orden y organización que tenía Morinaga en la cocina, impresionó sin duda al controlador tirano, sintió agrado al notar que todo tenía un lugar preciso y parecía sistematizado de tal forma, que no sufrió para encontrar lo que requería. Las instrucciones que le dio también fueron claras, de manera que consiguió hacer un desayuno modesto y simple para todos.

Al dar las instrucciones, Morinaga se sintió un poco útil, había podido ayudar con el desayuno a pesar de su condición y decirle a su tirano las cosas, casi lo hizo imaginar las reacciones. No tenía más que intentar recrear en su cabeza aquellas cosas que sus ojos le impidieron ver.

El problema fue que a la hora de ingerir los alimentos, el tirano se sentó frente a él intentando marcar distancia como siempre y Souichi a su lado por su forma aprensiva de ser. De esa manera Souichi le dijo:

— Permíteme ayudarte.

— Yo puedo hacerlo sempai.

— Soy Souichi por favor. — Respondió pasándole los palillos y colocándolos en su mano. Con su otra mano Morinaga buscó el plato recorriendo la mesa hasta que su pareja le empujó el plato para que diera con él y también le acercó el pan poniéndolo a un costado del plato.

En el momento que intentó tomar con los palillos el huevo, no pudo tomar ni un poco del alimento dispuesto en su plato. Los dos hombres de cabellera larga, sintieron un terrible tormento al observar que el chico no podía ni alimentarse adecuadamente en ese estado.

El tirano se levantó de inmediato e impulsado por la enorme necesidad de proteger a Morinaga, jaló su comida al lado del chico, pero muy tarde reaccionó, puesto que los palillos de Souichi ya tenían el huevo del plato del chico invidente.

— Tetsuhiro abre la boca yo te ayudaré.

Giró su cabeza de lado con indignación.

— No necesito tu lástima.

El tirano que se había sentado del otro lado, miró el gesto de desaprobación que hizo al expresar aquellas palabras y respondió con inteligencia, ya que su otra parte parecía querer dejarse llevar por la tristeza:

— Así que las reglas no son justas contigo. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que intentaste darme comida en la boca? ¿No terminaste haciéndome comer de tus palillos?

— Era distinto sempai, no hay comparación. Ese fue un gesto de romance ¿y qué es esto sino lástima?

— ¡Dices lastima idiota! ¿Tú lo harías por mí si estuviera en tu lugar o me dejarías morir de hambre? ¿Serías capaz de verme sin posibilidades de comer y permitirías algo así?

— No es justo sempai, no puede decir eso ahora. No sabe lo que es sentirse así.

— ¿Y qué crees que sentimos ahora estando por separado, entendiendo que es culpa nuestra este problema contigo? Tan sólo el haragán se ha vuelto un llorón.

— No estoy llorando, es un poco de agua salada que sale cuando estoy triste. — respondió Souichi conteniendo sus emociones.

— De acuerdo, en realidad no importa eso. El haragán te ayudará a comer, ¿lo aceptarás?

— Qué más da…

Pero no sólo Souichi ayudó a Morinaga a comer, el tirano de cuando en cuando le pasó a sus manos el pan e incluso el vaso con el café que probó previamente a entregarlo para que no quemara. No parecían ellos mismos y el que se notaba distante y quejoso era el chico que solía ser todo sonrisas.

El tirano se retiró luego de comer a prisa su desayuno a ducharse, con tal de llevar a su compañero de piso a los estudios pertinentes. Al salir, de inmediato gritó:

— ¡Qué esperan, es tarde para ir a la cita de Morinaga!

— ¿Sempai no irá a trabajar?

— ¡Pero que pregunta es esa! ¡No te das cuenta que si yo no voy con ustedes, seguro este tipo no es de fiar!

Y así una nueva discusión se desató por la que salieron enfurruñados los dos sempais al lado de Tetsuhiro, que en realidad estaba bastante deprimido como para reprenderlos.

Subieron al autobús y las personas de inmediato le cedieron el asiento al chico invidente mientras el par de rubios continuaron su pelea de miradas aterradoras. Hasta que la parada del hospital fue anunciada y bajaron a prisa olvidando a Morinaga que se quedó sentado y frustrado por no obtener la ayuda de alguno de ellos para bajar.

— ¿Sempai? ¿Souichi? Se han ido sin mí… — Expresó en voz alta.

El par de tipos despistados, que por estar peleando sin palabras, dejaron atrás a la persona que debían cuidar, al momento de bajar se percataron que no venía con ellos. Corrieron como locos unos segundos después de que el autobús arrancó y a pie les fue imposible seguir el camión, de manera que tuvieron que tomar un taxi con tal de seguir el vehículo. Afortunadamente en la siguiente parada, una joven auxilió al chico bajándolo del autobús y un par de preocupados hombres de cabellos rubios abrazaron al chico que se notaba cada vez más inquieto por su estado tan dependiente.

Regresaron al hospital y las horas se hicieron demasiado largas en espera de pruebas y resultados. Cuando finalmente les llamaron en el consultorio con los resultados, el médico hizo la misma pregunta que ya habían realizado por la noche anterior:

— ¿Es cierto que él podía ver y sus ojos se veían normales?

— Por favor ya díganos qué ocurre. Merezco saber la verdad. — Preguntó Tetsuhiro.

— Las pruebas indican que todo es normal, no hay daños en retina, cornea, ni tampoco en la zona de visión en el cerebro. Además el nervio óptico está en perfecto estado. Así que no tenemos idea de que causa esto, es como si alguna cosa impidiera la visión poniendo ese color extraño en sus ojos. Pero he pasado la información a algunos especialistas que conozco, tenemos que hallar alguna respuesta.

— No tiene caso, creo que es un castigo a mis malas acciones.

— Eso no es verdad chico, hay tantas personas invidentes que tienen vidas normales. No es algo para quedarse cruzado de brazos. Les daré la información de una escuela que le ayudará a entender los cambios en su estilo de vida.

— Descuide yo sólo necesito hablar con mis padres. Quizá ellos me ayuden.

El tirano le hizo una seña al médico de que les diera la dirección y les entregó una tarjeta. De la misma forma que las otras veces, tomaron de cada brazo a Morinaga y lo llevaron al departamento pues era bastante tarde. Durante todo el camino se ensombreció todavía más la actitud de él, al contrario de la ambos chicos idénticos, que pensaron muchas veces en alguna forma de retener a su compañero de años. No necesitaban comunicarse para saber que ambos requerían retenerlo a como diera lugar.

Al ingresar, lo sentaron en su cama a petición suya, pues dijo estar muy cansado y de inmediato Morinaga tenía su resolutiva:

— Alguno de ustedes podría marcar a mi casa, me marcharé si mis padres me aceptan.

— ¡No te irás! Porque no te dejaré ir. — Exclamó con decisión Souichi.

— Otra vez piensas huir de la realidad. ¡Eres un cobarde me decepcionas! — Agregó el tirano.

— Y qué quieren que haga. Ustedes son tan inútiles, no pueden cuidar de sí mismos y pretenden cuidar de un enfermo como yo. Esto es permanente, por si no escuchaste al médico. ¿Están dispuestos a cuidarme? Tienen tanto porvenir y ahora yo simplemente soy un lastre.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡No tienes derecho a decidir por nosotros! Si el amargado no quiere cuidarte yo me quedaría por el resto de mis días a tu lado. Incluso sería capaz de trabajar, con tal de poder ayudarte y darte cada minuto de mi tiempo.

— No hables por mí, él necesita a alguien organizado como yo. Y nunca he cejado en algo que valga la pena. — Afirmó el tirano con entereza.

— ¡Pero no pueden! ¡No lo entienden! Necesito a alguien para hacer cualquier cosa que antes solía ser simple. No puedo quedarme solo, ni esperarlos mientras van al trabajo. Además no tiene sentido quitarles su tiempo, ni siquiera sé una razón para sentirme feliz por estar vivo. No puedo apreciar ninguna cosa. Yo sólo…

El par de chicos idénticos tenían una buena razón para hacerlo quedarse y Souichi, los deseos, fue el primero en obtener aquella respuesta que había buscado.

— Te quedarás porque yo te amo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad.

— Pero tú no sabes qué es el amor. Y luego de esto, yo tampoco lo sé.

El tirano de inmediato interrumpió al chico carraspeando:

— Claro que sí, él lo sabe, ¿No te has dado cuenta que no ha sido egoísta? Dije eso ayer porque estaba enfadado con ustedes, pero la verdad es que el haragán ha demostrado control, aún sin tenerme con él. Ha expresado sus sentimientos sin decirlo y está dispuesto a sacrificar su tiempo de pereza en trabajar para ayudarte. Si eso no es amor entonces no sé lo que es.

— También el amargado lo ha hecho Tetsu-chan. Viste que ha dejado el trabajo con tal de cuidarte y estoy seguro que es capaz de apreciarte de formas en las que yo no lo hago, lo digo porque los vi en la cocina, son un buen equipo.

— ¡Demonios! ¡No digas esas cosas!

— Ven vamos a demostrarle juntos que hay otras formas de apreciar la vida. Existen las sensaciones y puedes sentir con cada parte de tu cuerpo, puedes escuchar nuestra voz y oler nuestra piel. — Miró al tirano y le dijo: — Hazlo para que lo entienda de una vez, tú eres capaz de ser objeto de placer al igual que yo.

— No tiene caso, la verdad es que ustedes no merecen estar atorados en una situación así. — Insistió Morinaga.

Souichi apagó la luz para tranquilizar a su otra mitad y lo tomó de la mano. Entonces con la tenue luz de la ciudad que se cernió por la ventana, se sentaron uno a cada lado en aquella cama. De inmediato comenzó a dar algunos besos dulces por el cuello de Morinaga y miró en silencio a su contraparte controladora, con tal de hacerle ver que la cosa que necesitaba su amante era tenerlos juntos como equipo.

El tirano se sonrojó y creyó que no podría hacer alguna cosa de ese estilo, pues en su cabeza todavía estaban marcadas como algo extraño y malo. Pero al ver una lágrima rodar por el rostro de Tetsuhiro, de inmediato olvidó sus restricciones y unió sus labios al tiempo que Souichi acarició aquella piel del torso del chico invidente.

Cuando la boca traviesa del sempai deseoso, desabotonó lentamente la camisa de Morinaga y el tirano lo libero de aquél beso, sintió que sus pantalones estaban siendo desabrochados.

— ¡Esperen! No tienen que hacer esto, yo… ah. — Gimió al sentir la boca de Souichi lamer esa parte sensible de su anatomía. — No quiero que… mmmm… Esto es tan incómodo… Deténganse, no necesito.

El tirano que lo tenía tan cerca y se contenía de las expresiones de afecto, al escucharlo rehusarse tal como solía hacerlo él, comprendió de una vez que él mismo a veces requería un pequeño empujón con tal de liberar a su parte deseosa, esa parte que parecía comunicarse con él sin palabras. Se avergonzó de las sensaciones que tenía Souichi mientras succionaba a Morinaga lentamente, y con un deseo que provenía de su otro yo, volvió a unir sus labios ávidos de placer con los de su amante que se contenía sujetando sus manos contra las mantas de la cama.

No podía contenerse con las emociones que burbujearon al sentir tantas caricias de las manos que rosaban su piel y lo desnudaron lentamente. Sin olvidar aquellos dulces labios que besaron su boca, a los cuales respondió dejándose llevar. Los chupeteos sensuales que se escucharon se detuvieron un instante, pues Souichi sacó de su boca el miembro que comenzaba a rezumar.

— Tetsu-chan, quiero que me digas qué sientes. Deseo escuchar si te es placiente, si sientes algo más que deseo y quiero que me digas cual de nosotros hace qué cosa.

Con una sonrisa traviesa llamó a su contraparte a levantarse de su lado y ambos se hincaron frente a él. Le hizo una seña pero no requirió decirle más, pues ahora podían compartir sus pensamientos.

— Ahora dime quién soy — Con voz sensual expresó el tirano y lamió el pabellón de la oreja, produciendo que la erección húmeda y al descubierto, se moviera sola.

— ¿Sou-chan? — cuestionó anhelante de otra caricia.

— Error y por eso voy a castigarte. — A lo que fue a uno de sus pezones y mordisqueo leventemente produciendo un par de gemidos ahogados de delectación.

La voz de Souichi se escuchó entonces y preguntó nuevamente:

— ¿Ahora quién soy?

Tomó la mano del tirano y agitó la erección.

— Oh …Sempai…

— Error, yo te pregunté y tu sempai es quien te ha tocado. Mereces otro castigo.

— Pero han hecho trampa, no puedes preguntar y luego usar la mano de sempai.

— Bueno muy tarde para adivinar, ¿Qué le harás? — Preguntó el tirano a Souichi que en sus pensamientos, le dijo algo muy vergonzoso.

Procedieron a desnudarlo completamente junto con ellos, para luego el tirano besarlo nuevamente recostado en la cama y relajarlo a lo que estaba por ocurrir. Procedió a humedecer un dedo Souichi y lo metió de lentamente al tiempo que succionó la erección de Morinaga. Con un respingo se quejó e intentó cerrar sus piernas, sin embargo atrapado entre los besos y las caricias a su pene, se dejó hacer. Con dificultad logró hallar la próstata y con un quejido sonoro, derramó su esencia en la boca de un completamente avergonzado Souichi, ya que ahora podía sentirse más unido a su otra parte y se olvidaba lentamente de sus deseos alocados, sintiendo temor y algunos prejuicios. A pesar de ello, también era capaz de alejar esos pensamientos desagradables de sus ideas que hacían latir su corazón apasionado.

El tirano no le había permitido respirar hasta que lo liberó del beso.

— Morinaga tócame también. Te necesito. — Expresó el controlador sempai que comenzaba a sentir los deseos apoderándose de su conciencia.

Ardientes y anhelantes de continuar, al ver a Morinaga sentarse sobre la cama para tocar a su tirano, Souichi se colocó detrás de Tetsuhiro y con besos tiernos llenó su espalda acariciando cada centímetro y pasando sus brazos hacia delante rozando sus tetillas.

El chico de cabellos azules, al tiempo que era tocado desde la espalda, procedió a besarse con el tirano, con sus juguetonas manos que se centraron en acariciar el pene que parecía estar listo para correrse.

Con prisa lo soltó Souichi y se posicionó al lado del tirano en espera de un beso, por lo que aproximó su rostro y susurró en su oreja:

— También debes atenderme a mí.

Liberó el beso de su tirano y a tientas pasó su mano izquierda hasta tocar a Souichi del rostro. Su otra mano detuvo las caricias sobre el miembro de su sempai y tomó también su rostro. No sabía que pensar, ya que estaba turbado con esas emociones que brotaron desmedidamente, por lo que dijo en un suspiro:

— Te amo tanto Tatsumi Souichi, sólo tú podías hacerme entender que no importa lo que pase si estás aquí.

En un instante todo se hizo sumamente lento y hechizo que había separado a Souichi en dos, se desvaneció. Brillaron en un leve destello que los unió en la persona completa, que obtuvo dentro de sí, ambas perspectivas por separado para hacerlo comprender lo que le faltaba.

— Morinaga … Tetsuhiro… — Dijo Tatsumi. Tenía una simple duda y esa era si su compañero había recuperado la vista, ya que no podía ver mucho con la leve luz que entraba por la ventana.

Las manos hábiles de Morinaga se posaron en el rostro de su amado, al tiempo que lo acarició con tal de imaginarlo. Sin preguntar sobre lo evidente volvió a besarlo, era totalmente distinto aquello sintiéndose completo, pues ahora tenía la facultad de comprender que una parte suya se encontraba ansiosa de seguir y la otra tenía miedo de dejarse llevar, pero también parecía querer continuar.

Tetsuhiro lo tumbó a la cama, ya había tenido suficiente de adivinanzas y de juegos previos, sólo anhelaba poder poseer aquél cuerpo que no se resistía a lo que hacía, ya que abrió sus piernas para invitarlo a acomodarse en medio. Las manos de Souichi sujetaron al chico para que descendiera sobre él y lo besara, querían guiarlo con tal de que no se sintiera perdido, no obstante se resistió y sin poder ver, bajó el rostro a lamer la erección de su tirano que comenzó a gemir con esa forma tan rápida succionarlo.

No esperó e introdujo un par de dedos sin resistencia de su sempai que se centró en la boca que lo engullía.

— Detente que me corro.

Morinaga se detuvo y preocupado preguntó.

— ¿No quieres que siga?

— ¡Maldición! Si quiero pero no de esa forma.

— ¿Y cómo entonces?

— Tú sabes, no me hagas decirlo.

— Quiero escucharlo, sabes que no puedo ver tus reacciones, ¿no dijiste que me harías entender sin necesidad de ver?

Respiró agitado y escuchó a su parte deseosa respondiendo con un tono bastante tímido:

— Quiero sentirte a ti, a tu amor.

Morinaga no podía creer aquello, su sempai, el chico que estaba completo, había pedido ser tomado y quería que le hiciera el amor. Aunque no dudó de sus palabras, comprendía que al ser uno solo, poseía en su interior una parte alocada como la suya propia, deseosa de conocer y de sentir. De esa forma humedeció su erección con mucha saliva y se introdujo lentamente, con su sempai totalmente relajado y permitiendo la intrusión que más que gustoso recibió.

No podía mirar las orbes de color miel y ansió hacerlo, sin embargo las manos de su sempai lo acercaron hasta su rostro con tal de volver a besarse, produciendo mucha más intimidad en aquél placentero momento. Su cadera se movió comenzando con las embestidas lentas. El cuerpo bajó él, se contrajo casi llegando al límite, de manera que se detuvo y aguardó un poco con tal de que le permitiera seguir recibiendo los espasmos que lo enloquecían y todavía no se corriera.

Un suspiro ansioso se escuchó desde los labios de Souichi y sin decir nada, se quedó quieto esperando por más.

Morinaga retornó nuevamente a los movimientos de su cuerpo introduciéndose fácilmente y sintió que su amante no resistiría mucho más, así que lo distrajo:

— Sempai… Souichi…Sou-chan. Aguanta un poco más… mmmmgg. — gruñó envuelto en la cálida pulsación que recibió.

— Tetsuhiro yo… mmmmnnn… — El te amo murió en sus pensamientos debido a las castigadoras acometidas que recibió, por las cuales colocó sus brazos rodeando al chico y apretando su espalda, recibiendo un apasionado resoplido en su oreja.

Los sensuales quejidos que rosaron su oído, de inmediato lo enviaron al borde y se corrió tan aparatosamente por tanta estimulación mental como física, que lo apretó forzando el orgasmo en Morinaga, el cual se quedó inmóvil con las manos que lo tomaron comprimiéndolo con lujuria.

Una vez recuperó el aliento un poco, con su erección aun sintiendo placer, todavía seguía unido a su amado sempai y necesitaba un beso. Por lo que levantó su rostro hasta acoplar levemente sus bocas y justo así, al separarse, algo interrumpió el silencio:

— Yo te amo Morinaga … Tetsu-chan…

Con su erección perdiéndose, la luz cubrió su corazón que parecía resplandecer al lado del de su amado. Por primera vez resonaron juntos con armonía y finalmente la oscuridad se desvaneció. El par de ojos verdes miraron incrédulos a su amado, que lo había nombrado melosamente, sin estar apartado de su mitad controladora y tiránica.

Las lágrimas salieron y respondió con su cabeza metida en el hombro de su desnudo amante.

— También te amo Souichi.

— Pero no llores, me avergüenzas y me incomodas un poco porque pesas. ¿Ya puedes ver? ¿No es así?

El chico emocionado se deslizó hasta recostarse al lado.

— ¿Cómo supiste?

— Es extraño pero pude sentir algo inexplicable y además vi tus ojos bastante cerca.

— Yo también lo noté, era casi como tocar tu corazón y sentirlo latir con el mío. Como si pudiera recibir tus palabras sin escucharlas.

— Me dan ganas de mandarte al diablo por ser tan empalagoso, pero tienes razón y yo también sentí justo eso.

— Simplemente no lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad dentro de ti tienes esas dos partes?

— No preguntes eso que es vergonzoso.

— Pero me aman esos dos que forman parte de ti y yo no podría ser más feliz.

De inmediato entendí una lección que me habían enseñado ese par de chicos, sin importar lo difícil que fuera, todo tenía solución si había amor de por medio, incluso un tirano tenía la capacidad de amar sin los deseos.

Avanzada la madrugada yo estaba curioso de saber si al fin se comprendían y podían seguir siendo una pareja. Morinaga abrió los ojos, y sintió la paz de tener a su lado al chico que tanto era capaz de sacrificar por él. Recordó que podría ser golpeado por ser amoroso, por aquello de que luego de las noches de pasión, recibía rechazos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y al verlo abrir los ojos se apartó temeroso casi dispuesto a bajar de la cama, no obstante fue detenido.

— ¿Dónde vas? Todavía es temprano. Vamos a dormir un poco más.

Souichi había logrado finalmente, conciliar con aquella parte de los deseos en su interior y equilibrar un poco su propia forma de ser. En silencio Morinaga se recostó lo más lejos que pudo de su sempai y el chico de cabellera larga se quedó inmóvil pensando en aproximarse, aunque era demasiado pedirle que se quedara a dormir y luego encima abrazarlo. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas para pensar y de pronto su desnudo amante se tapó con las mismas y mirar ese cuerpo desnudo lo hizo casi sangrar de la nariz por la impresión. Le gustaba mucho la anatomía del chico, aunque era algo que no reconocería así sin más, de manera que se destapó el rostro y se giró al lado opuesto respirando acelerado.

— No quiero ser una molestia, ¿pero puedo abrazarte? — La voz dulce de Tetsuhiro se escuchó tranquilamente. — Prometo que no tengo segundas intenciones, sólo quiero abrazarte para dormir un rato más.

— Adelante pero no te me pegues demasiado.

Morinaga obedeció y suspiraron tranquilos para dormir nuevamente unas horas más. Souichi fue el primero en despertar luego de aquello, se sintió tan completo en muchos aspectos que simplemente se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

— Te amo tanto Sou… sempai. — Expresó Morinaga abriendo los ojos con ese gesto de dulzura.

— No se escucha mal así. Creo que podría acostumbrarme, pero no delante de nadie más.

Una risita muy queda se escuchó desde la cama, al tiempo que caminó hasta su habitación por una muda de ropa con tal de bañarse. Al terminar su ducha salió y su amante traía consigo ropa para ducharse también.

— Prepararé el café y creo que podrías enseñarme algunas cosas para no ser tan dependiente.

— Claro que si Sou-sempai, aguarde un poco que no tardo.

Debería dejar de observar pero presentí que algo faltaba pues Souichi tenía una frase en la cabeza que yo tenía curiosidad de mirar si podría llevar a cabo.

Al final de día llegó, por la noche el tipo que todavía era en parte tiránico y al entrar Morinaga preparaba en la cocina la cena.

— Morinaga … ¿tu dijiste que querías esto?

De pronto sacó detrás de su espalda, la mano que llevaba una cajita forrada en rojo metálico, en forma de corazón que decía: «Se mi Valentín».

— Sempai, gracias. — Lo sujetó en un abrazo con fuerza, emocionado y luego lo soltó temeroso.

— Si por hacer esto recibo un abrazo, creo que lo haré más seguido.

— Te daré los que quieras sin que me des nada. ¿De verdad esto no es un sueño y tú me amas?

— Vas de nuevo a dudarlo, si ahora me conoces mejor que nadie. Me has tocado en formas en las que nunca permitiría que otros lo hicieran.

— ¡Sempai, qué cosas dice!

— Me refería a que has hurgado en mi cabeza, pervertido.

— Tú tampoco eres tan inocente.

— Bueno pero es algo que nadie debe saber o morirás lentamente.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió volviendo a sujetarlo entre sus brazos. — gracias por el chocolate de san Valentín. Te debo uno que te daré el día blanco y quizá podríamos salir.

— No te daré helado en la boca.

— Iremos a comer y beber hasta hartarnos.

— Eso suena aceptable.

Entonces me percaté de algo particular, ambos habían encontrado el equilibrio, yo había sido capaz de darles un pequeño empujón que los hizo comprender que se pertenecían para continuar el camino hasta la eternidad. Sin importar en dónde nacieran supe que sus corazones podrían hacer lo imposible para encontrarse. Quizá no debí intervenir en esa unión, pero…

— Gracias cupido, por devolverme la fe en el amor y permitirle amarme. — Expresó Tetsuhiro en la cocina mientras tomó los recipientes para llevarlos con Souichi.

— ¿Con quién hablabas en la cocina? — Preguntó su sempai.

— Con nadie Sou-sempai, solo pensaba que soy doblemente feliz de tenerte. Es casi como si pudiera entregarte mi amor dos veces. Aunque tengo la sensación que han sido muchas y espero que esto que tenemos jamás termine.

— Ya vas a empezar con tus cursilerías.

— Creo que a una parte tuya le gustan. ¿No es así?

— Te has vuelto un abusivo, menos mal que no te aprovecharse de mí cuando estaba dividido.

— Me costó trabajo resistirme a usted… a ti Sou-chan.

El chico rubio se sonrojó a todo lo que daba y parecía hiperventilarse.

— ¡Olvídalo! De verdad olvida todo eso, que siento que me abochornas cuando me lo recuerdas.

Los labios apasionados se unieron nuevamente. Por primera vez un humano había agradecido mi intervención, siendo que le causé muchos inconvenientes. Los agradecimientos nunca venían de alguien que hubiera sufrido algo tan drástico como lo que les provoqué. Pero aquellas almas que brillaron todavía más, comprendieron el regalo divino que era su relación y después de esa prueba casi escuchaban los pensamientos del otro, podían sentir la añoranza cuando pasaban todo el día sin mirarse y tenerse, para encontrarse durante la noche y expresar con todo el corazón esos sentimientos.

Yo continué un tiempo observándolos partir y volver, con nuevas historias en las que se encontraron deseosos de entregarse a la pasión, en distintos cuerpos, con distintas vidas y a pesar de todo juntos para amarse. De esa manera me quedé tranquilo, supe por fin que un día no muy lejano, podría hallar una entidad que me hiciera brillar de amor.

FIN

.

.

 **Soy una sentimental, les digo que me emocionó terminar casi rompo en llanto varias veces y doy saltos como una loca y gritos de esos alocados. Bueno ya me conocen, se me desbordan las locuras y ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Saben que lo hice con mucho cariño y si tardé fue porque necesitaba estar segura que estaba bien hecho, dividir a un personaje es complicado. Todos tenemos esas partes la deseosa y la controladora, así que es complejo denotarlas. En fin esa entidad ha sido tan cruel en parte, pero a final de cuentas les dio lo que requerían para volver a estar juntos.**

 **Un agradecimiento a mi querida Gaby por sus ilustraciones y como siempre por el apoyo.**

 **Una cosa más el orden de actualización variará un poco, me han pedido que termine una por una así que iré primero con un par de dedicatorias que tengo pendientes, una para Chanel en La respuesta y para otra de mis amigas Vero Fanny que también nos dará oportunidad de conocer el final de aquella historia sexosa.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer.**


	3. Dos veces para compartir

**Un pequeño especial sobre esta historia dedicado a Elena Segura por su cumpleaños del día 24 de febrero. Espero que te agrade y te diviertas leyendo.**

.

En aquella habitación oscura me pregunté cómo es que tenía a un sexy chico sumiso con mis dedos causándole placer.

Un par de días atrás mi parte controladora había quedado apartada de mí, así que yo tenía algunas dudas respecto a todo, pero como siempre he sido, me dejé llevar por las sensaciones, mucho más por aquellas hedonistas en toda la extensión del significado griego, en el cual «hedone» que quiere decir placer e «ismo» que significa doctrina. Sin duda recibir el mayor placer, representaba para mí esa parte del todo en Tatsumi Souichi, cuando la flojera me impidió realizar quehaceres, de igual forma cuando se trató de comer, fumar y beber hasta sentir que no podía más y por supuesto cuando Morinaga me llevó hasta los más recónditos e insospechados placeres. Ese hombre sabía cómo tratarme y abusar de él era lo esencial para recibir todo aquello que me causaba satisfacciones. Lo malo de todo esto, es que también estaba esa parte amargada y molesta que me daba dolores de cabeza con sus formas controladoras de hacer las cosas, metódico, lleno de moral y valores sobre lo que es correcto y lo que no.

Así que en aquello que llamamos conciencia yo buscaba sentirme satisfecho, pero aquella parte amarga también pedía serlo. En muchas ocasiones yo conseguí victorias y miles de satisfacciones, sin embargo en muchas otras fui reprimido, para portarme bien, para rechazar a Morinaga, para comer y beber con moderación, e incluso para no satisfacerme adecuadamente en lo referente a lo sexual.

Entonces, al ser libre tenía que llenarme completamente de cada uno de los placeres más deleitables en este mundo, el primero de ellos estaba frente a mí y sin duda era Tetsuhiro con ese par de ojos verdes que me hacían perderme y ese cuerpo tan seductor que no dejaba de asombrarme cada vez que me sentí bajo él en medio de sexo.

Se suponía que estas sensaciones estaban mal, o al menos eso me había sido dicho en medio de la educación, pero como hedonista no podía más que considerar bueno, el recibir orgasmos hasta el cansancio. De esa manera que pretendí disfrutar lo más posible y me volví novio de ese perfecto chico que era capaz de hacer todo por mí y mimarme desmedidamente.

Lo amaba con la pasión de mi corazón y jamás lo dije, ya que como con las demás cosas, me fue dicho que estaba mal sentir aquello por alguien del sexo masculino. Aunque dentro de mí siempre lo supe y a punto de ganar terreno para decirlo al fin, fue cuando me desconectaron definitivamente de ese control extremo que cobró vida por separado, como un individuo idéntico a mí físicamente. Me alegré tanto de que así fuera, hasta que recibí un castigo, tal y como me había sido dicho de los que no viven de acuerdo a las reglas de la sociedad. Mi querido Tetsu-chan había quedado ciego luego de que me pusieran a pensar en ¿qué es el amor?

Una vez ocurrió eso, sólo reflexioné con tal de encontrar formas de mantenerlo conmigo, a pesar de que ya no podría mimarme y en cambio yo tenía la urgente necesidad de mantenerlo protegido y lleno de afecto. Mi pequeño y adorado Tetsuhiro parecía repelerme, dejó de sentirse alegre y sonriente, así que no me importó el entregarme totalmente con tal de hacerlo sentir feliz. Mucho más cuando nos dijo el médico que su condición no tenía cura y podría quedar ciego toda su vida.

Jamás lo dejaría marcharse, me quedaría con él hasta el final de los tiempos y me alegró profundamente que también mi parte amargada sentía exactamente lo mismo que yo. Se lo explicamos con palabras y se quedó pensativo en la cama. Tan callado, tan ensimismado hasta que con algunas tiernas caricias logramos hacerlo reaccionar.

Metí su pene en mi boca por primera vez y no fue sucio y desagradable como supuse que sería; al contrario, las feromonas de Tetsu-chan me llenaron la nariz como saturándome de esa ardiente necesidad de atenderme. Pero yo quería darle placer a él y no me toqué, simplemente continué introduciéndolo más profundamente en mi garganta, ese pene tan duro que se movía cada que lo apreté y le lamí la punta.

Mi parte amargada, el tirano, también comenzó a dejarse llevar, supongo que a razón de que así como yo podía escuchar sus pensamientos llenos de dudas y temores; imaginé que él podía también escuchar los míos que pedían más y más goce. Así fue que la cosa más sucia que llevaba mi cabeza, me había traído a este momento, yo deseaba poder tocarlo de la misma forma que él lo hacía conmigo y aunque fuera un acto profano, ansiaba penetrarlo y correrme en su interior, mientras él ponía aquél rostro lleno de placer.

Los gemidos tan agudos que hizo cuando logré tocar su punto máximo de delectación fue exquisito, además de que derramó completamente su semilla en mi boca y sin importar que estaba espesa y caliente, la tragué sintiéndome cada vez más necesitado de continuar. El sabor fuerte que se había quedado en mi boca no hacía más que ponerme totalmente descontrolado e imaginar llegar más lejos.

Lo toqué desde la espalda mientras pude sentir los besos que eran dados al tirano, el cual se deleitaba también los las hábiles manos de Morinaga sobre su pene y acariciando con suavidad sus testículos. Luego lo sentí, lo recostó en la cama y metió uno a uno sus dedos causando esa urgente exigencia de correrme, pero no a mí, sino el tirano que estaba sometido a esas caricias. Entonces continué cuando Tetsuhiro se recostó sobre él y verlo penetrarme me hizo todavía más inaplazable el hacer algo con ese trasero que se movía una y otra vez penetrando a mi otro yo. Humedecí mi miembro que goteaba ligeramente y mientras él penetraba al tirano, yo me introduje lentamente con él inmóvil, con tal de recibirme. Su miembro saltó en el interior del tirano por causa mía, por esa razón fui capaz de recibir dos veces el mismo placer, el mío y el de mi doble.

Tetsuhiro continuó sus movimientos de cadera al tiempo que yo no podía más que quedarme quieto entrado y saliendo de él con sus propios movimientos.

La tremenda lujuria que me produjo, se subió a mi cabeza y pasó por todo mi cuerpo como un calor abrasador que me desesperó. El orgasmo del tirano no tardó y fue tan magnífico que sentí que también había llegado, pero no era así, ni tampoco Morinaga, a pesar de que punzaba su pene y su respiración era errática. Sin aguardar más, volví a moverme, ahora lo hice a prisa, con desesperación y gusto.

La voz de Tetsuhiro gimió como una chica y me prendió todavía más, junto con sus palabras:

— Oh sempai, sempai, sempai… ¡Ah! … Así, más profundo… nnnnggghh.

Entonces nos corrimos, yo dentro de él y el dentro del tirano. Pero no sentí satisfacción y mi pene pulsó con mucha más ansiedad.

Abrí los ojos con respiraciones cortas y el sudor pasaba por mi frente. La dureza era innegable y recordé que días atrás, todo ese problema con Morinaga ciego había terminado. Tenía exactamente tres días desde que había declarado mis sentimientos y ahora estaba completamente excitado, húmedo y el tipo que podía hacerme correrme duro, estaba en la habitación contigua. Además de que yo era una sola persona y no podía pensar en cosas sucias de esa forma tan natural, no obstante ahí estaba esa sensación que se hacía inaguantable y asfixiante. Requería con urgencia venirme con él.

Miré el despertador y decía exactamente las tres de la madrugada, quizá podía recostarme a su lado y esperar a que él hiciera lo suyo, aunque probablemente estaría dormido. Las ideas más absurdas recorrieron mis pensamientos y fue así que salí a la cocina a buscar el saque, le di un pequeño trago con tal de que mi boca oliera a alcohol y así poder culpar de mi estado, a algo ajeno a mí.

Me desnudé completamente y me puse una bata, y supe que no tenía sentido justificarme, pues pretendía tener sexo, lo deseaba con fuerza, ya que mi erección no cejó ni un poco, a pesar de caminar y tomar el trago del alcohol que quemó levemente mi garganta.

Entré a hurtadillas y retiré mi bata, levanté la sábana que lo cubría y me subí sobre él para besarlo. Respondió sin decir una palabra, al tiempo que yo fingí hablar como un ebrio.

— Mori… voy a … abusar de ti.

Él estaba en bóxer y se lo retiré a prisa observándolo sumiso y permisivo, parecía creer mi cuento, mucho más por el aliento alcohólico y supongo que porque no pude mirarlo a la cara.

Cuando lo tuve desnudo con sus piernas una a cada lado, las subí hasta mis hombros e intenté entrar restregando mi pene húmedo sobre esa zona tan estrecha de él.

— Espera sempai.

Miré de inmediato que estiró su mano hasta un cajón y así todo torcido, me colocó lubricante en el pene con su mano. Estaba un poco frío pero esas manos lo tocaron justo como me gustaba. Su otra mano bajó y se puso también en esa zona que habría de recibirme; no podía verlo pero era bastante obvio lo que hizo. No tardó nada en realidad haciendo aquello, aunque me resultó casi eterno el esperar a que estuviera listo.

— Hazlo lento, por favor. Se gentil, es mi primera vez. — Dijo como susurrando.

Al decir aquello, me hizo sentir esas cosquillas y el calor aumentó. Comprendí que no podría hacerlo lento, si me centraba en que yo soy el primero al que le permite hacer estas cosas.

Apreté los ojos y saqué el aire, repasé una y otra vez mis respiraciones largas, con tal de no correrme anticipadamente. A pesar de mi convicción, él pujó con gemidos ahogados conformé me adentré pausadamente.

— Sempai… sigue… ahhh… despacio… así…

Pensé gritarle para que guardara silencio, pues esas frases no hacían más que casi enviarme al punto sin retorno y probablemente no aguataría mucho si no conseguía centrarme en otra cosa. Además estaba el hecho de que al decir algo, podría perder mi coartada de ebriedad.

Con un quejido suyo, una vez que me introduje totalmente, levanté el rostro con tal de ver su expresión. Temía que lo hubiera lastimado, pues sus manos habían apretado mis brazos. Todo lo contrario fue lo que vi, sus ojos comprimidos y con un par de lágrimas en las esquinas, de pronto los abrió y me miró con sus orbes verdes y vidriosas, con la expresión de profundo placer.

No pude evitar besarlo sintiendo esa presión sobre mi miembro, que no me permitía moverme, liberarse lentamente. La urgencia de comenzar los embates se hizo cada vez más inherente, ya que si no lo hacía pronto me volvería loco.

— Muévete sempai, ya quiero que me hagas correrme.

Entonces lo saqué un poco y me mecí hacia delante, como no hallé resistencia comencé a hacerlo más rápido cada vez. Mis piernas temblaron conforme me moví más rápido. Tenía que distraerme y ni los cálculos de las operaciones matemáticas podían alejarme de aquella sensual entrega, y los labios que gemían de cuando en cuando, a través de mi boca que no le permitía dejar de besarme. Tan sensual, tan seductor y así totalmente pasivo ante mis embates rudos, no hacía más que enloquecerme.

Liberé a Morinaga del beso pues mermaba los cálculos matemáticos que me distraían de no correrme y al posicionarme en su hombro soplé en su oreja. Este simple hecho lo hizo comprimirme en un espasmo con sus manos que ahora rodeaban mi espalda, fue cuando recordé que le encantaba como a mí, el que chupeteara su oreja y alrededor hasta su cuello. No iba a permitir que mi cuerpo ganara y me corriera antes que mi experto amante, por lo que lo lamí en el cuello y oreja. Las sensaciones que le produje lo hicieron arquear la espalda y gemir todavía más sonoro, no tardó nada en levantar las piernas todavía más y fue cuando toqué el punto especial en su interior con mi erección que pulsaba desesperada.

— …. Ahhhh… sempai… justo ahí… ¡ay no! … ¡ay dios!

Las compresiones se volvieron acompasadas y la vista se me nubló cuando me moví con toda mi fuerza comprimiéndole esa zona y rosándola lo mejor que pude. El calor me rodeó y se liberó por fin esa urgencia como una descarga de placer con el de Tetsuhiro que humedeció mi abdomen con su semilla.

No podía moverme más y me dejé caer sobre él con sus piernas que dejaron de colgar de mis hombros y bajaron a los lados de mi cuerpo. El sudor de su pecho se quedó en mi rostro que se recargó en él y una vez tomé un poco de aliento, me recosté a su lado.

Moría de sueño, así que me dejé llevar en su cama.

El sonido del despertador, me hizo recobrar la conciencia, y mucho más su mano que a tientas pasó sobre mi cuerpo para apagarlo. Por alguna razón me sentí atraído por él y mis ojos se posaron en su rostro, se sonrojó y entonces recordé los hechos que habían acontecido horas atrás. No dije nada y le permití ducharse primero, sentí una profunda vergüenza pero también me sentí poderoso y capaz de dar placer, como él lo hacía conmigo.

Fui a la cocina con esa satisfacción que no cabía en mi pecho y preparé el café, luego con Morinaga preparamos lo demás, ya que yo estaba tomando lecciones de cocina con tal de no ser un inútil.

Durante el desayuno, no me había dirigido una sola mirada, hasta que de pronto lo hizo.

— Sou-sempai, he pensado que quizá podría acompañarme algunas noches en mi cama. He tenido horribles sueños sobre estar ciego y ayer que usted se quedó conmigo, aunque estuviera alcoholizado, me hizo sentir muy bien y no tuve pesadillas.

No se escuchaba mal y así no tendría que fingir ebriedad con tal de hacerlo, seguramente él iniciaría los encuentros facilitándome la vida.

— Si te es de ayuda, lo haré para que te sientas bien. No puedo dejarte desvalido, debió ser difícil estar invidente.

— Lo fue sempai, gracias por ser tan considerado.

.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

De todas las cosas que estaban en mi imaginación, algo que nunca de los nuncas pensé que sucedería, fue aquello que aconteció aquella noche…

Sempai había estado distinto desde que su parte sin freno y la parte controladora habían vuelto a unirse. No pretendí tentar el terreno, solamente lo traté como siempre, cordial y sin abusar de su amabilidad. Sabía que dentro de él, una parte le encantaban mis besos, junto con todo eso que solíamos hacer, pero de todas formas, comprendí también que le era sumamente difícil decir algo más allá de los límites impuestos por su razón, ya que tantos prejuicios no pueden ser mermados de golpe.

Así que al recuperar la vista, justo al siguiente día, recibí chocolates de san Valentín. Me alegré desmedidamente y mucho más cuando dijo que le gustaba que yo le diera abrazos. Entonces continuamos nuestras vidas y yo marqué un poco de distancia con tal de no atosigarlo, porque entendí que quería hacer feliz a las dos partes que habitan en sempai, tal cual las mías propias.

Los días laborales terminaron y el sábado aspiraba ver que tan deseable yo podía ser para mi querido Sou-chan unido al tirano. Sé que ambos son la misma persona, aunque de todas formas quisiera hacer enloquecer a cada uno por separado. Lo invité a salir ese día, no obstante el trabajo se le acumuló debido al día que no pudo asistir por mi culpa.

Afortunadamente en mi empleo, mis jefes no me penalizaron y el trabajo que tenía pendiente, mis asistentes lo tenían hecho, sólo lo revisé; de manera que no tuve ningún problema, mucho más con los papeles del hospital que les sorprendieron. Agradecieron que mi condición no fuera permanente y les mentí diciendo que un tratamiento experimental me había devuelto la visión.

Entonces no me quedó más que ayudar a sempai en el laboratorio. Todo el agotador sábado trabajamos arduamente hasta que la noche cayó sobre nosotros y caminamos a cenar a un local. El cansancio es algo que lo pone irritable, razón por la cual no hice nada al llegar a casa. Entramos y miré sus expresiones de agotamiento, tomó una ducha mientras yo vi un poco el televisor, con mis párpados casi cerrándose.

— Morinaga ve a dormir. — Me despertó sempai con su pijama y su cabello que olía a champú.

— Tomaré una ducha y me iré a descansar Sou-sempai, gracias por despertarme.

— Anda necio, apresúrate que parece que podrías quedarte dormido en la regadera. — Sonreí y besé sus labios lentamente. Él no me rechazó pero me detuve pensando que no debería importunarlo, quizá mañana que es domingo, teniéndolo totalmente relajado, podremos ir a mi habitación a divertirnos.

— Gracias por cuidar de mí Sou-sempai, no sabe lo que significa el tener una persona en quien confiar. Jamás podré pagarle sus amabilidades. Que descanse… — Me di la vuelta y de pronto me detuve con un pensamiento pervertido que expresé para correr al baño sin ser golpeado: — Y si un día quiere hacerme esas cosas que dijo, puede aprovecharse de mí.

— ¡Pero qué! — gritó mientras yo corrí al baño.

Me reí y no recibí más gritos ni nada, supongo que en parte entendió que fue una pequeña broma. Al cabo de algunos minutos me recosté en la cama y dormí tranquilamente, de pronto un escalofrío recorrió mi piel cuando me despertó el ruido de mi puerta abriéndose, lo vi entrar y fingí dormir. Se quitó su bata y totalmente desnudo subió sobre mí a besarme. Sus manos me acariciaron, y ¡por dios! Estaba completamente erecto. No hice nada, lo dejé hacer con tal de ver que tan lejos quería llegar, de modo que me desnudó y de pronto tenía empujando su pene justo ahí sin lubricación. Con trabajos, estando torcido estiré la mano al buró, agarré el lubricante, le puse a él y a mi estrecha entrada con un dedo.

Sus labios y el fuego que tenía en su modo de moverse, con todo lo que implicaba permitir aquello, me hicieron esclavo de sus deseos. No sólo eso, al parecer Sou-chan conocía ese punto débil en mi oreja y lo utilizó enviándome al cielo y de regreso.

Sempai me había tomado como suyo completamente, y disfruté cada segundo. Entendí que fingiera estar ebrio con tal de que me hiciera todas esas cosas tan atrevidas, pero sus movimientos, su voz y cada respiración hacían evidente su necesidad. Por supuesto que no denotó ni un poco estar bajo efectos del alcohol, cada mirada tímida, cada caricia lasciva y por supuesto la forma tan distinta que tiene de besarme cuando está completamente lúcido. Jamás hubiera esperado por recibirlo en mi habitación, mucho menos desnudo y con esas intenciones de tomarme completamente.

Disfruté más que cualquier otra cosa, una vez que consiguió frotar mi próstata, perdí la razón y comprendí que había un mar de sensaciones en recibirlo tan salvaje, fuerte y pulsante en mis entrañas.

Por la mañana temí que pudiera negarlo, todavía no me acostumbraba a pensar que él me hubiera dicho que me amaba y yo conociera a esa parte suya deseosa de placeres. Pero su amor no tenía un límite, puesto que dentro de sí, tenía muchas formas distintas de profesar sus sentimientos, a través de detalles que yo no había comprendido y con acciones que surgieron a partir de nuestro problema.

Souichi es tan especial, justo como él me había dicho a años atrás, que comprendí el significado. «Especial» significaba ser distinto a todos y eso era él, único para mí.

Mientras me duchaba con un dolor en mi espalda baja, me sentí profundamente agradecido con la vida y absolutamente feliz. Justó así desnudo y mirando mi rostro en el espejo que no podía parar de sonreír, una cosa llegó a mi cabeza como una idea absurda. ¿Podría ser que Sempai aceptaría mudarse a mi habitación y compartir mi cama? Si bien, luego de volverse un individuo ya no éramos novios, supuse que tal vez, así como él buscó un pretexto para meterse desnudo, yo le daría otro para quedarse todas las noches.

Había mucha turbación en sus bellos ojos miel, pero yo sabía perfectamente que él había disfrutado aquello y sin duda un día lo querría hacer nuevamente. A pesar de ello tampoco es que yo le iba a dejar las cosas fáciles, si quería poseerme tendría que aprender a hacerme el amor y a pedirlo. Y todo eso sucedería si dormíamos en la misma cama.

Así que pensé detenidamente si sería posible preguntarle de alguna forma o convencerlo. Asimismo me sentí profundamente intimidado, no me sentía el de siempre, capaz de dirigirle una mirada para que él se avergonzara; ahora yo tenía esa sensación de que el par de ojos miel podrían sonrojarme. Agaché la vista todo el tiempo y la dirigí a nuestra labor en la cocina con la preparación del almuerzo. Me pregunté si él se sentiría incómodo pero no tuve el valor de comprobarlo, sólo suspiré un par de veces con ansiedad cuando estuvo muy cerca de mí.

Un rato después, cuando el desayuno y los almuerzos estaban listos cerré mis ojos un instante y de pronto percibí algo particular provenir de él, como si dentro de mí sintiera su propia ansiedad y el amor. Esa cosa impetuosa que daba vueltas en su sistema.

Lo supe, no habría rechazo a mi propuesta si sabía cómo decirla, con tal de que el tirano tuviera una buena justificación para acceder y brincarse sus principios. Alcé la vista y resplandecía su expresión relajada, entonces hablé:

— Sou-sempai, he pensado que quizá podría acompañarme algunas noches en mi cama. He tenido horribles sueños sobre estar ciego y ayer que usted se quedó conmigo, aunque estuviera alcoholizado, me hizo sentir muy bien y no tuve pesadillas.

— Si te es de ayuda, lo haré para que te sientas bien. No puedo dejarte desvalido, debió ser difícil estar invidente.

— Lo fue sempai, gracias por ser tan considerado.

Le di la excusa perfecta, tenía que protegerme de pesadillas que en realidad sólo tuve la primera noche luego de volver a ver. Souichi quizá lo sabía en parte y accedió a pesar de ello.

De esa forma por la noche, un tímido y serio sempai entró delante de mí hasta la cama y cada uno en una orilla dormimos, sin embargo en medio de la noche un calor agradable me hizo notar que tenía a un sempai acurrucado usando mi brazo como almohada, poniendo su pie sobre mí y su mano en mi pecho como si le fuera inherente el tenerme sujeto.

El siguiente día no hubo que decirle que viniera a mi habitación, lo hizo como si fuera parte de su rutina y procuré no obligarlo a nada. El tercer día de tenerlo ahí para mí, sus labios dieron con los míos haciendo inevitable el tomarlo apasionadamente.

Como algo inexorable, nos hicimos una pareja, pues de ese día compartimos el lecho cada noche, sin importar los problemas o discusiones nunca faltamos a dormir juntos y como si fuera esencial, el hombre que se había robado mi corazón me abrazó con la ternura que toda la vida había anhelado.

.

FIN


End file.
